


I hate you and I love you

by lilyy



Series: I hate you and I love you [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Angst, Sentimental, the characters have children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 30,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester, two boys growing up without their mother, burned in a fire 16 years ago. Their father John from that day raised them as warriors. John does what he can, but it is not always easy, especially since the eldest of two children seems to hate his younger brother.<br/>This is a kind of Supernatural 2.0 As would be different all the important events of the show's favorite, if there had been Wincest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My brother Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am an Italian writer and I'm trying to translate my stories in English. there may be some errors, be patient XD

Hello.

Let me introduce myself: my name is Sam Winchester.

I'm 16.

Profession: Hunter

Student. Wasters. Don Giovanni.

Boy carefree leisure.

Or at least I try.

I like lettuces and salad leaves.

No sweets, that is the prerogative of Dean.

Dean is my brother.  
 

I'm crazy for video games and books.

They say they are a nerd in school, but it is not true.

I like to inform me, that's why I never separate myself from my computer.

 

 

My mother died.

Officially it was because ... ..at cause of the fire that broke out in our house

When I was only six months.  
 

Unofficially, well ... you do not know what really happened, or maybe I do not want to write it in a stupid diary, okay?  
 

My father made us even from mom, me and my brother Dean, who is four years older than me.  
 

My father says it was Dean to get me out of that fire.

 

Sam stopped for a moment to write with the pen still in midair, the note of a smile to pursed lips.  
Do not you think it's cute? No, Dean, although he, too, under the layer of self-confidence and arrogance and snooty and arrogance ... ..  
No, I meant that he took me out.

  
Well, Dean does not find it cute at all, he blames the fact that he was scared, even terrified, and almost did not we put the skin both.  
He never wants to talk about that night, and I think is a mistake, especially considering that ... ..

 

 

"SAM !! When you've finished playing the hero dark with your quill pen and deign us with your presence at the table, we will all be happy. "He shouted a voice.  
 

"It is not a quill, stupid!" Replied Sam, glaring at the sheet of paper, appallottolandolo, and then throwing it into the fire.  
   
 

  
My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean.  
 

He hates me.


	2. Hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam in arm to Dean

Sometimes I see the brothers of my classmates, and they were all very sweet and affectionate with their younger siblings.  
They kissed, cuddled them.  
Dean not.  
You can not say that it is a degenerate brother, he is responsible, but just can not be affectionate with me, and often I have the impression that he did not want to touch.

 

I realize that I need a bit of a love 'fraternal, as well as that of my friends, sometimes girlfriends.

I would like a different love.  
 

If you hug him, Dean remains rigid, or dodges me ... if I complain about this, he says that boys are not girls who have to cuddle each other, above a certain age.  
 

In fact it makes a turn, but it is the morbid way refuses at all costs the physical contact with me.

I wish it was a bit 'more affectionate, and he'd stop treating me bad.

*

One evening, Dad, Dean and some of his hunting friends, had to leave for a hunt ... .they were already in the car, and I began to make a fuss.  
 

"You can not come with us. Infants should stay at home, "said Dean, deridendomi.

"Then why are you going there ??" I answered in kind, seeing him umbrage. Sometimes Dean makes me really off the handle!  
 

"Dean is right, Sam, is rather dangerous, and then in the car there is also no place for you." He said my father.  
 

Dean gave me a cruel smile and satisfied the window.

Oh yes?  
 

"Well, I can always put myself in the arms of Dean!" I said, pulling my best chutzpah number 5.  
 

I saw Dean gasping, and then almost immediately shout:

"No!!!"

My father made a mmm reflection and then consent.  
 

"What?? You do not want to give in, Dad !! "Dean protested.  
 

"Shut up, Dean. A couple of extra hands will make us comfortable, and then saw that we do not know if we go back for the next day .... "  
 

Dean almost choked when, almost out of spite, I threw myself into his lap without delicacy.  
 

"Son of ...." Started to say, but my father shushed him, saying that we had friends and not make him a bad impression.  
 

Inside I was satisfied. No one was more pleased than me.

That's what was going to refuse your younger brother. The law of karma revolted against you.  
 

I noticed that Dean, my brother, and said -l'ostinato - stubbornly held his hands at his sides, not to touch me, he thought the little voice inside me.

It is an obsession, I think, too taken by the Dean, not riescivo to realize my.  
After a few minutes, however, the road became more difficult and full of holes.  
"Dean, hold your brother." He said my father.  
Dean roared, but he did not, and I said after a while evil ': "Dad, Dean do not keeps me."  
"Dean!"  
"Son of…."  
Not we continued the debate because the car jumped several times due to shocks stronger than others, and Dean instinctively flicked his arms to shake the chest, to keep me from falling forward.  
Finally. Now I felt the arms of Dean I wrapped, and a pleasant warmth enveloped me.  
He continued to keep them, on my hips, even when the shocks stopped. an outlet that was nice, and that made me a little dazed when I heard her getting stronger, when I squeezed more without reason. I looked almost unconsciously his hands on my hips.

you have to understand me, it was not something he did often. It was so beautiful ... that stubborn because my brother always had to do the prick?

 

If it was not a complete idiot could feel so good.

Dean's arms were strong, muscular, broad ... a great retreat to retreat.  
 

After a while I could not resist and slowly succumbed to the temptation to slide my head on his chest.  
 

Of course Dean shook me badly.

"Mmm" I protested.  
 

He shrugged again.  
 

"Mmmm" I protested more insistently, I crouch even more.

"Sam! Get out! "  
"Mmmm" repeat for the third time, shaking his head, hoping to make him worthwhile.  
Dean felt then repeat the jolt but making a feeble attempt, this time.  
I heard him sigh, and then after a few more minutes, fall asleep and perhaps the urge to lean his head to mine.


	3. Take care of you is my job

John Winchester had a lot of problems and thoughts on my mind, and the last thing she wanted in the world, was to argue at that time, with his eldest son, because arguing with his younger brother ... sometimes the job of father It was really hard, and though he was not a believer, he often found himself in the dark, at night, when he knew that no one could hear him, to invoke his beloved dead wife, asking her to give her the strength to make it through to raise their children alone.  
 

Mary, why did you leave me alone?

I can not do, can not do it alone ... I'm not strong .... not as strong as I thought ...

They continued then the various insults directed at the demon that had done this, he had taken his wife, followed by promises to Mary about the fact that he would find that demon and gliel'avrebbe made to pay for what he had done ...... Finally, they came the tears of remorse and repentance, and demands for an apology, because John was aware that Mary where he was at that time, did not want to hear words of bitterness and revenge.

 

John returned with the mind to the present, as he continued to argue with his son because he had done it again Sam cry.  
 

"You're his brother! You should take care of him, do not cry! "He said, hoping to spark some 'of repentance and responsibility.

"Why ???" Dean asked, exasperated. "Why do I do it? It does not say anywhere that I have to take care of him! Not a kid, none of my classmates always moves below the younger brother, dad !! "  
 

"Your classmates have a healthy family and united !!" said John hard, staying contemplating expression appalled and frustrated by Dean. His name was John Winchester also because he knew how to hit with the words, when he wanted to.  
 

"Sam needs you, Dean, and I can not always be there ... you have to be around him, guide him, must be his brother ... he is ...."  
 

"My job, I know !!" for Dean, annoyed.  
 

Dean wanted to add that he is not that there was ever ... .it was never ... but he did not.  
 

"Well, do me a favor, you make peace with Sam while I'm gone ... good day, Dean ..."  
 

Dean looked back in panic.  
 

"Are you leaving already ??"  
 

"Yes, but do not worry, I will return soon."

 

"But in a few days it's Christmas!"

"I will go back in time, and if so should not be, wishes in advance."

"Daddy, please do not do. Stay with us, just this once! "Dean asked.  
 

"I can not, Dean, I'm getting closer to finding the demon that we're looking for, and if I'm not him, will pedere again his tracks ... I can not let it get away ..."  
 

"You always say that! The demon, the demon, the demon! For Mom! I understand that you miss, miss all of us, but she is dead !! And we are alive !! Alive !! "Dean said with tears in his eyes, raising a lot of the tone of the voice.  
 

John had pretended not to hear, or at least not to listen, as he closed the door behind him, fleeing from one emotion too great, he knew he could not control.

 

 

*  
Dean sighed, and time a few seconds and you already think of that outburst ... how could he say those things to her father after what he was going through?  
He and Sam. ... The hell they were nothing compared to what I had to pass him.

  
Mary was their mother, but it was also, and especially his wife.

  
Dean thought about the outburst of Sam and his tears when he refused to play the new video game playstation with him, telling him he had to go by his girlfriend.  
Sam had not taken it well, but did not expect that reaction of absolute and incredible anger that had. He shouted and taunted that she hated him, and clearly if John had taken with him.

  
He took the jacket, umbrella, and went out.

 

"Rebecca? Listen, I'm calling to tell you that today the appointment is delayed, my father went back and I promised to watch my younger brother, I realize that is as annoying thing, but ...... How? Leave him home alone? I do not have? Listen, do me a favor, let's meet no more. You're a whore like all the others !! "

  
Dean put the phone down with a jerk angry without even waiting for his reaction ... was not to be rude or offend Dean girls, but he was the only one who could mistreat Sammy. The only. no one else would dare ... ..and then how dare ... .aveva was right to say so ... a woman who loves children, the mother and wife who could it be?

  
Of course, not that Sam was a child, but it was not already an adult ...  
He stared at the toy store in front of him, and he decided to join.

 

 

 

*

"Sammy, can I come in? You're not doing some saw it? "Dean asked, knocking timidly, and giggling.

"Foolish." It was the sour response Sam. Evidently the brother was not yet past the anger.

Dean conscious of having to apologize, even though it had well clear in mind for what, tried to smile so conciliatory.  
 

"Look what I got you, Sammy! The video game that you liked so much ... it is certainly much better than the stuff you wanted to offer me first, eh? "He said, pulling the game out of the bag.  
 

Sam stared at the case of the video game with wide eyes, saying nothing. He was amazed, and Dean was pleased.  
 

I introduce myself, I'm Dean Winchester ... I am often thoughtful, but when they are, I'll leave you speechless.  
 

"I do not care ..." Sam said, crossing his arms.  
 

Okay, little brother did not want to give in ... Dean understood him, after he suspected that the stubbornness had taken from him.  
 

"Well, it's a pity that you do not want to play ... it means that I'll prove it." Dean said.  
 

Sam looked at him doubtfully, seeing that slipped the CD into the playstation.  
 

"You do not get more out of your bitch?" He then asked Sam.

 

Sam was not afraid to overdo it, not when Dean offended him whenever he had the chance, and insulted all the girls who were with Sam.

 

"No, because you're right ... is a bitch ..." said Dean

"And you know it now?" Sam asked again, but a faint smile appeared on his face at last.  
 

"So, play it or not, asshole ?? I need to know if you put 1 or 2 players !! "Dean asked, smiling, with the joystick in hand.  
 

Sam smiled even more and looked at him defiantly, as she took the other joystick.

"I'll make you eat dust!" He replied.

"I do not threaten the half cartridges." Dean said smiling.


	4. I can not love you

Dean was walking on the street sunny trying to amuse a little 'and especially to amuse the mind from sad thoughts.

Almost as if on purpose, it surpassed two small children about 10 years, who were fighting.

Dean sighed sad, continuing to walk.

 

Sam was waiting after school, and could observe unseen, the elder brothers of the children who have come to take them to school. Some were affectionate, others a little 'mocking, others treated them badly.

  
Dean had tried to learn from them. He wanted to be a normal brother, and had been able to notice that most of the brothers were fighting.  
He wondered if he had not perhaps exaggerated by Sammy with Barney.

  
He did not hate Sam, okay?  
He did it for ... for his own good.

  
Sammy had to stay away.

  
He had got to understand that Sammy thought that stayed away, because he thought it disgusting.  
But it was quite the opposite.

  
Dean thought Sammy was wonderful, but he would never have admitted it to him.

  
It was better that way rather than kept thinking that he considered disgusting, otherwise if he knew the truth, it would be to believe Sammy Dean disgusting.

 

 

 

Thinking that his brother was wonderful, it was one thing.

Think it was sweet, romantic, and had a good heart too.

Think he was a nice guy, who already had a beautiful body to be so young, and a hint of muscle, and bright green eyes, and that sweet smile, and those lips that he wanted succhiargliele up to make him mad, but ... ..  
 

He must not think, did not have to think about it.

It was difficult, however, with Sammy who always sought physical contact, not knowing that Dean if he had listened to his impulses, he would close strong.

A suffocating embrace. Tight to him. Their faces each other on the neck of the other, breathing in the smell of the other story.  
 

Dean did not feel guilty about these thoughts, because until you do the facts, thoughts remain just that. Just thoughts. But that would not allow forassero the level of imagination.

Sammy wanted him close because he did not know, and would never know.

He had to continue to keep their distance and to make things easier, would treat him badly, so he stopped trying its proximity. It was the right path.

 

 

It was not always easy, though. Sometimes it was really hard to keep him away, pretend to hate him. Hurt him continually.

Not that Dean was just heartless. Dean sorry mistreat, but maybe it's not what you do all the time? Hurt the one you love?  
   
 

 

One night later, fate would once again change the tables.

Sam, Dean and John were hunting. They were hunting a Wendigo.

They were in a forest, and Sam stumbled and fell.

Dean was seriously frightened, cried and stepped in front of his body.

The Wendigo managed to scratch just a little before John shot him and killed him.

 

 

 

 

Fortunately the shoulder wound was superficial, although very burned, and Sam was in microbreakage, when they returned home.

He was young but he had learned how easily you medicate and cleaning the wounds, and with delicate movements and loving, she passed the cotton on the wrist, arm, and then he put the bandage.  
 

Dean attended to the whole operation, amazed and in awe.

Sam looked when he applied cotton ... face close to his arm, almost as if to stampargli a kiss, and how gently he put the bandage.

The gestures were delicate, but also quite intimate. Perhaps they had never been so close and Dean had never felt so much warmth ... yet he was stripped to the waist.  
 

While Sam continued with the operation, Dean remembered the dream he had on the night before.

In the dream, Sam confronted him and told him he wanted to be loved and Dean replied that she could not love him the way he wanted, as did the girls that went out, because it was his brother.

Sam actually in the dream spoke of brotherly love, and Dean but he understood the doppiosenso caught him anyway ... and then Sam told him that maybe he could love him better than they did.

 

 

The dream ended well, leaving a sense of bitterness at Dean, on waking.  
 

"Sam, stop for a moment with the curse ... I have to tell you something ..."

Sam looked at him quizzically. Dean had never been the type to talk with an open heart.

"Okay ..." he said, feeling the mounting panic.  
 

 

"I will always be your brother, but it is right that we gain our independence ... it is right that we are not only the two of us."

"Io..io do not understand what you're saying ..."

"I just ... deserve a kind of love that ... I can not give you as brother ... you need a different kind of love in this particular age of development ..."

"You do not want me around ..." he said Sam taking it badly.

 

 

"No no no, I'm just saying ... I want you to be happy, carefree ... that you are a girl that makes you feel emotions ... that does not mean that your brother refuses, just wants you ... you face your experiences, alive your first love, emotions, cry, that you live carefree as our lives we allow it, and if you close with me, you will miss a lot of good things and that's not right. "  
 

These words had spoken slowly and with great difficulty, and he thought to himself absurdly that Sam gave him a straight. But it had to be strong. For Sam. For his own good.  
 

Sam crouched down with her head on his chest, causing him to slide your finger right there, in a sort of gentle caress.  
 

Dean looked at Sam's little head on his chest, and he saw so puppy, so fragile, that almost had tears in my eyes ... perhaps for the power of the love he felt from within.

He could not help but stretch your hands and stroke his hair.  
 

Sam on his part would have meant many things. He wanted to say that he understood, and he thought she hated him, wanted to hear what he had to say about it ... Dean would have meant that we would try to do what Dean asked, but the only thing he said was:

"Love you, Dean." It was so, with Dean smiled and answered

"Love you too, Sammy."  
 

Dean just wanted to protect Sammy.

He had no idea how much and how, this idea would have turned against him.

 


	5. You can not replace me

Dean was in bed with a girl. A blonde with a stunning body. His name was Helena.

He was at home at that time, dozing, while the hot sun was already illuminating the room.

Feel movements as comfort noise. Helena was that was rinfilando the plaid skirt, socks over tights.

"Are you leaving already?" He asked sleepily.

"I will, and you, too!" She said, laughing and giving him a little pat on the back.

"I would have preferred something like: it was great, honey ... .facciamolo again! You're a fantastic lover, no one is better than you ... stay a bit '... "said Dean.

Helena laughed skeptically.

"Dean Winchester in the mood for romance? Tell that to someone else, "she said again, putting his heels.

"what are you saying? You know that in my heart there are only you. "The taunts him.

The girl made a grimace of mockery. "Yes sure."

"At least I'm not married to another." He said.

 

The girl looked at him, slightly pale, but he recovered quickly.

"Funny, funny. Somebody woke up on the wrong side this morning. "

"Certainly not you. Make the am ...... sex with me, and the next day you run away immediately from your husband. Fear or superficiality? "

"Dean, I'm married! I have responsibilities. "

"That does not include going to bed with another."

"I do not expect you to understand."

"Of course. In fact I do not. I was even convinced that you were one of the bridesmaids to save a suffocating marriage and a husband tormentor ... obviously I was wrong. "Dean laughed.

 

Helena laughed, taking her purse.

"There are no more bridesmaids to save today, and let's face it plainly: if I had been a bridesmaid, you would have liked the same?" She taunts him.

"You do not know me, Helena. Good day. "He smiled.

"Look, this is my home, you idiot!" She is altered.

"Hey, do not start with the words." Said Dean, who had already begun to dress.

"I've had enough of your judgments, your morality, your arrogance ..."

"But I've had enough of you." Dean said, clearly and concisely.

Helena turned pale.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Good continuation of married life, Helena. The disappointment was all mine. "

"Dean, wait, wait." I called her.  
 

Dean looked up at the sky. They were all so. First were the spocchiose, and then asked him to stay.  
"It's not so late ... there is still a bit ', I'd love to argue nonn ... please."

"We've done it."

"I'll talk to my husband, I'll tell us ... give me time ..."

"Helena ... it's over!" He said, peremptory.

 

The insults and offenses like "You're a monster, I'll make you pay, I wanted to screw my marriage for you, asshole !!" echoed from under the landing and Dean almost hoped that her husband would be back at that time and he had heard.  
 

Dean did not want to be bad, but the behavior of Helena had hurt once too often. Perhaps he was not in love, but he was going to do things seriously with her, and despite her what she wanted to believe, treated him like a toy. He would never leave her husband for him, all right.

 

Well you're infatuated with a married woman, old man ... he thought. Helena was a beautiful woman, was also quite young, 25 years old, and it was clear that at his age he could not stay faithful ... are few women at that age..... Her husband would have had a lot of horns with the passing of time.

 

 

Dean was beginning to think I had to stop trying to bring back the sense of protection he had against Sammy, with women who wore to bed, when he came home, opened the door to his room and he found that SamHe clung to a brunette.

 **On his bed!**  
  
"What the hell ???" he asked, the exact moment you open the door and saw that scene.

  
Sam and the brunette were lying on his bed, engaged in kissing, and when they realized that Dean, broke away immediately.

  
"Dean, what are you doing here ??" asked Sam scared, eyes wide.

 **"I live here, Sam!"**  
  
"Do not ... you should not have come back so soon ... it is 8:00 am."

"Yeah, it's eight o'clock in the morning, and I do not expect to find my brother clinging to a brunette at this time, on my bed ... .weith a moment ... you had sex ??? He asked stunned.  
 

"No!" said the girl, who was already beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Dean! Do not make her uncomfortable! Anyway, no !! "Sam said almost screaming.

"You. What's your name? "Asked Dean.

"Dean! How dare you ?? "asked Sam, amazed.  
 

"I ... .Melissa." Said the girl, shy and morificata.

"Melissa ... .seems a good girl all right, sweet, shy and all that, I wonder what you do with someone like my brother ... if i were smaller ..." Dean began.

"DEAN!" Sam repeated, as she giggled embarrassed.

"Listen, how about maybe you will see later, as I talk to Sam a moment? Will you? "He asked, kindly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I ... yes, okay." She replied, going out and giving a last look of apology to Sam.  
 

Dean recognized her. It was the classmate of Sam. He lived not far away, it was no trouble to walk back.  
 

"Is this the way to behave? You can also make the gentleman, but underneath remains a boor! "Growled Sam.

 

"I feel sorry for the girl, okay ?? But this is my room, and that my bed !! "

"It is also my room !!" Sam said, still angry but a little ashamed '.

"And we feel, because you did not do your things in your bed ???" Dean growled.

Holy God, Dean! Look at him! "Sam said, putting a hand over her hair.

Dean turned around and saw the bed of Sam covered his clothes, toys, books and other odds and ends.  
 

"Did not you ever worried, so far! You always threw everything on your fucking chair! "Yelled Dean.

"Dean, listen ... .there were just kissing ..."

"I do not want to go home and see my brother putting his tongue into the mouth of one, on my bed, as pretty as it can be !! "

"By the way, where have you been?" Sam asked, his voice low and angry.

"You know what I come to say? My younger brother if all goes! Here's what people think about you, you're a bitch !! "Dean said unable to stop.  
 

Sam looked at him stunned, and then shouted:

"I AM STILL VIRGIN !!" yelled Sam, his eyes bright.

Dean looked at him aghast.  
 

"I went to get Melissa for breakfast, and then we decided to stop here and exchanging a few kisses. True, I attend a lot of girls, but I've never done anything, only a few kisses and caresses. Nothing else! It was not what you wanted? "Sam asked, eyes always shinier, and Dean felt a bit 'shame.

 

Dean tried to restore order in his head, which had stopped at the words "are still a virgin"  
 

Sam misinterpreted his expression.

"Then? You are relieved to know that they are a loser unlike you? "Sam asked.

"Sam, listen ..."

"NO! you're just a hypocrite ... where have you been all night? Why were not you at home? I do not sleep outside! Who's the bitch between us ?? "  
 

Dean tried to realize the fact that the similar scenes perhaps they had not even received from their father.  
 

"Sam, listen, I'm sorry ..." he said, trying to stop him by the arm.

Sam looked at him as if he were a neurotic mood that changes from minute to minute, and turned away, leaving the room and getting ready to leave their home.

 

"So ... do not you have had sex ???" Dean asked, getting a look followed by a grimace of perplexed Sam, that incredulous, went out.  
 

Dean put his hand over his eyes and then he passed it over his short hair, they were already becoming thick.  
 

What the hell was taken?

 

Dean could not know that Sam, knowing they can not have Dean was looking for love in the girls with whom he was not finding it, and Dean did the same, and not finding it, kept trying.


	6. I want you....too...

Dean would not just have to be home at the time.

He not never came home around 15:00 and Sam did not expect him.

Knowing he was alone, he was masturbating, but it grew stronger on his bed.

Dean was about to enter the room, but finding them Sam, stopped.

He knew it was a bad idea to stay ... that he should leave immediately, but yet extremely stood rooted there, staring at her brother masturbating, slowly, then giving the strongest blows, and moan so slowly.

Those moans wonderful ...  
   
TUMP.

 

Damn ... I thought Dean.  
He slammed his arm against the glass table that was in the hallway.  
"Who's there? Who is ?? "Sam shouted, scaring a lot.  
Dean caught red-handed, he could no longer hide.  
"Sorry, Sam ..." he said, mortified.  
"Dean ??" Sam asked, eyes wide. "It is you? But why ... .that what are you doing here ?? "he asked Sam trying to cover quickl

 

"I'm sorry, I did not know you were here."

Sam watched him go away completely shocked and embarrassed, and despite the shock, he could not avoid seeing, just before Dean ran away, a hint of erection hidden from his jeans ..

 

*  
Three days had passed since the incident, and Dean still embarrassed, had addressed no word to Sam, and Sam did the same.

  
They knew that there was something that was out of tune with each other and believed to figure out what, but fear to face it, it was too big.

  
One night, Sam decided to accept the invitation from Michael to his party. He gave a little party at her house.

  
Sam had asked Dean to go with him and Dean obviously refused, much to the anger of Sam, and also disappointment.

  
Michael had always had a soft spot for Sam, but Sam had never left approach for more than a few innocent touch, but , also because of the tistezza and loneliness that he was thinking about Dean, and perhaps because even a few glasses of too, you are feeling rather confused.

 

That's why he sent a series of text messages to Dean, one of the most disturbing of the other.  
 

"Dean, I do not feel so good ... I think I've had a drink too much ... I feel dizzy ..."

"Michael buzzes around ... I think he likes me, and I do not understand anything, Dean ...."  
 

Sam hoped that Dean would be reading those messages being spun to catch it and bring him home before ... to surrender to Michael.

He would not do it. He had never been with a guy before, but Michael seemed nice, sweet, available ... as opposed to Dean ...  
 

  
Now he was approaching a little 'too ... a toccatina shoulder ... a leg ....

Dean, where are you?

 

 

"Listen, Michael, I do not think it's a good idea ..." he said suddenly, Sam.

"But how ... I thought you liked me ...." Michael mumbled, confused.

"Well, you thought wrong." Dean said, for him.  
 

Thank God ... thought Sam.

"And who are you?" Michael asked.

"Brother Sam! And I have come to bring him home, "said Dean, angry.

"Thing??? Sam, why do not you say anything? "Michael asked, outraged.

because have right, sorry Michael. "Sam said, uneasily, leaving his brother, while Dean greeted him arrogant with his hand, and Michael remained watching Dean with an indignant look.

 

 

 

 

Fortunately, John was not at home, which allowed Dean to give Sam time to sober up.

"You need to throw up?" Asked Dean.

"No! I did not drink so much, Dean! "Sam said, holding his head.  
 

Dean went to get him a bit 'of ice and put it in the head.

Sam sighed a bit '.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"A bit '." Said Sam.

 

"Dean, why are not you angry with me?" Sam asked.

"I am, but I do not think the case to punish him, considering your headache." Said Dean.

"You're a good brother ...." Sam said, hoarsely, pulling him by the collar, to drag it closer to him.

"Sam, do you?" Dean asked, uneasy.

"We ... ... there's something that hovers between us ... that I could not understand, or perhaps did not want to admit, but I knew something was unclear ..." Sam whispered, stroking his arm.

"Sam, but what are you talking about?" He asked Dean, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"We're excited to look at me that day, while I masturbate on the bed?" Sam asked, whispering in his ear.

"Sam !! You're wrong ... I ... you're drunk ... "

"I saw ... I saw your erection before they run away like that. You can not deny it. "He continued to say, Sam, to his ear, and Dean could not move.

"Sam ...." Dean said, as if it were a prayer.

"It ... I want, is not it? ... Would you touch me, in ways not in keeping with its ... "continued Sam.

"Forgive me." Dean said, closing his eyes as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Schhh - schhh, it does not matter." Sam said, stroking his cheek. "If you want me, you can have me ..." Sam continued, whispering, looking into his eyes, while Dean was trying not to look at instead.  
 

"You ... you're just drunk ..." said Dean.

"Touch me, Dean ..." Sam said, putting his hands 

under his shirt, to encourage him.

Dean could not resist and felt the warm body of Sam under his palms, while Sam sighed feeling great hands of Dean under his skin.

"Sam, I can not ..."

"Yes I can ... I want ... I want you ...." The said Sam, languid, rubbing his head against her neck.

 

Sam and Dean intoxicated by the heat of their bodies close, ended up thrown on the bed of Dean, one above the other, and finally kissed.

Dean was to take the initiative. Their tongues met at an intersection of ecstasy and languid sighs. It was a soft kiss, which became romantic, and then more passionate, more wet.

Sam had pulled the shirt, and now unbuttoned jeans ... hands shaking just ..

 

"Take ... take the lubricant in your bedside." The Sam whispered excitedly.

"Are you sure ...? Sam, if we start, I do not ... I can not stop ... I can not ... "

"Schhh, quiet, Dean ... is what I want ..." Sam said softly, putting a finger to his lips.  
 

Dean looked at Sam's face, so sweet and happy ... ... and could no longer resist.

 

After it is made with the lubricant, he went in to him softly.

"Ahhhh" cried Sam, and Dean despite the heady pleasure, as he tried to back away, but Sam would not let him and told him to continue.

"Just ... hold me ..." asked Sam.

Dean did, clasped his arms in his chest and kept pushing.

"AHHHH- ahhhhh- ahhhhhh- ahhhh -ahhhhh.  
 

Dean did not bother most, not just leaders that the moans and cries of Sam were not of pain, but of pleasure intoxicating.

The same pleasure he took him.

 

 

 


	7. Terrible and wonderful

During the night, when they had finished making love, Dean was on Sam, and noticed that trembled.  
"You're shaking," she said, touching his face.  
Sam's face was sweaty, and said in a soft voice and a little 'hoarse from excitement:  
"I'm fine ... I'm fine ..."  
The night passed embraced, hugged Sam Dean or better, in the classic position spiral.  
They slept well.

 

*

When Dean woke up, he turned his eyes to look at Sam, but his brother was not there.

It was probably in the bathroom adjoining their room.

Their room ...  
 

  
  "Sam? You're in the bathroom? "He called.

"Yes." He said.

Dean heard the noise of the toothbrush.  
 

He did not know what to say or how to stem the embarrassment the night before.

He was terrified to touch it, to look at him, he was terrified that Sam looked reproachful, disgust, or even expectation.

If he was gone now, probably it would not be much different that escape from a girl after night stand the night before.

But Sam was his brother ...

 

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Sam the bathroom.

"Wonderfully ... and you?" Dean asked, regretting the trivial answer.

"Not bad. You know, today we do a lot of things ... go shopping, buy detergent for home ... Dad is always away for so long and it's up to us to take care of the house ... "Sam said, continuing to brush her teeth.  
 

"Yes, it's true ..." Dean said, wondering if Sam did it on purpose to pretend anything.

"I do not want to go to school today ..." said Sam.  
 

Dean looked at the alarm clock. He said 7:30.

"Do not do it then," he said, before he realized what he was saying.  
 

There was a silence that seemed to Dean silence surprised by Sam.

Maybe he thought that Dean would have wanted him to go.

"My brother suggested I skip school?" Sam laughed, nervously.  
 

Maybe if he got up out of bed now, he could still do it, without seeming rude or anything ... perhaps would not have looked as if it had happened ... or over them ...

 

But the bed was so warm and welcoming, and perhaps also the body of Sam.

Or at least he remembered well, and perhaps already was missing ...  
 

After countless other seconds, Sam peered out of the bathroom and looked at Dean seriously.

He had a strange look.  
 

Dean heads that Sam had been all that time in the bathroom to give him a chance to escape, if he wanted ... ..and now looking at him, surprised it was still there, and perhaps with the fear to hope.  
 

Maybe Dean was a fool, but he could not leave his bed, and now see Sam looking at him like that ... it was so sweet and poignant ...

He could not control his movements, and spread his hands almost imperceptible movement, looking into his eyes, in a clear call for a hug, Sam caught immediately.

 

He approached the bed and was lost in the arms of Dean.

A gentle hug, soft, yearning.

It made them feel complete.

They looked into my eyes, and then Dean kissed him again.

A kiss slow, soft, languid.

During the kiss, Dean stroked his hair.

"Well, I'm surprised you're still here." The Sam said, smiling.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sam." Dean told him, touching his face, smiling.


	8. Cuddles

A Dean like to cuddle Sam whenever he had the chance ...

Not always, however he could. Especially when there was John nearby.  
However sometimes it was difficult to restrain him, and teased him with touches and fleeting

On the leg, on his belly.

And Sam now pale, pale, blushed.

 

 

"Stop it!" Sam snapped one day, while Dean did not stop teasing.

  
He had just touched slightly, brushing her back under her shirt.

  
The father turned puzzled, shouting Sam.

  
"... It bothers me ..." muttered Sam, red as a tomato.

  
"Dean!"

  
"It is a sissy. You can not touch. "Dean laughed.

 

Invariably, then, that Sam and Dean end up always to find himself alone with Sam who rebuked him, because in front of John, to be careful!

  
Dean was not really hear, trying to regain possession of his body immediately.

  
"Dean, you listening to me?" Said Sam annoyed.

  
Dean had put his hands under her shirt, but Sam did nothing to move it away.

  
He raised it to him and sucked a nipple, sensual.

  
"Dean! Ahhhh! "He moaned at that point, Sam, holding his head.


	9. Choose

Sam would leave for Stanford.

Dean felt like broken in two, but the pain kept him from blame Sammy.

"I should not have to go ... ask me to stay, ask me to stay, I beg you ..." he asked Sam, but Dean could not take it.

It could not be so selfish, even though he would have liked.

And then ... maybe the distance would be a good thing ....

He would allow Sam to live a normal life ... without monsters, with a girl at his side ... a TRUE value, not with his brother ....

It did not matter if his whole heart cried out that their WAS a true relationship.

His heart would not have been a spy.

She had to be strong, for Sammy.

And then who said it was bound to end up?

Perhaps it was destiny, they would find themselves.

 

"Sammy, listen ... you have to go ... I'll wait for you, I promise ..."

It was true, Dean would have waited forever.  
It would have been in every filthy motel room differently, to think, to pray that does not betray him, remember his voice, imagine making love with him, trying to feel even its smell, its taste in ... pining ...  
But all this would not have told Sam ....

 

"How do you know that will not end? I do not want to go to college, praying every day that will not end, that we will not forget each other. "Sam told him, grabbing him by the collar.

"It will not end, Sam." The Dean said, taking his wrists and toglierglieli collar.

"You do not know. I'm too afraid of losing you, Dean. I do not want to go! "Said Sammy convinced.

Dean looked at him sadly, and tears fell down her cheeks.

"You already sent the registration. It's all ready. Are waiting for you. "She told him.

Sam looked defeated, and then kissed him. A desperate kiss that tasted of promise and expectation.  
 

Dean went, before his heart could stop him from doing it, and before hearing it in pieces.

But before he could get in the car, Sam called.

"Dean!"

 

He stopped and saw Sam after him with a new light in his eyes.  
"Come with me!"

  
"What???"

  
"Come with me, I beg you!" Sam repeated.

  
"Sam, I'm a bit 'too big for college." The Dean pointed out.  
"I know, stupid, but you can take an apartment nearby, pick me anyway to find whenever you want ... so we will not be far away."  
"But Dad ... hunting ..."

  
"I do not ask you to stop, if you will need, you can go help him, but I ask you to give priority to me ... you can do it, Dean?"  
"Does it seem to hit bottom?" Asked Dean.

  
"Yes, actually. So, can you do it? "  
"I ... damn it, Sam."

 

Sam kissed him passionately.

"I have not said yes." The Dean said, his face lit with happiness.

"Just look at you. Tell me yes, Dean. "

"I would have preferred a proposal complete with a ring ..." Dean joked.

"Please."

"Yes, yes, damn it, yes!" Dean said, taking him in her arms and turning him, complete with a final kiss.

"It will work, Dean. You'll see. "He promised Sam.

"I'm sure, Sammy." Dean said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There did not expect it eh? <3


	10. Chained to me

Sam had a bad day.

The verification did not go well.  
The interrogation also

He kept thinking about Dean and gets distracted when instructing.  
He had never been away for a whole week.

  
He knew that he had gone to help his father for a case, but he missed too.  
He could not wait to come back.

 

They had sent the photo via cellphone.

  
At first they sent sexi pictures, then sent photos of their lips that kissed the screen.  
They stopped when they realized that this lack was more poignant.

  
But Dean was returning. Had called before 6 am that morning, telling him that he was back, and Sam, who normally already struggling to concentrate in school, even though he was considered by many a geek, and this because he kept thinking about Dean, that morning was also worse than the other.

  
Dean did not know when it would come, then the surprise ... .apri his dorm, and got us into Dean, lying on the couch!

  
"Dean !!"

He ran straight up, going up on the couch too, Dean spread her legs to welcome Sammy, Sammy, and he fell on him, kissing him passionately, weaving so their bodies.  
 

Sam had a roommate, but at that time was always out, and in any case had never met Dean.

The kiss was passionate and sweet, and Dean clutched Sam's hair during the kiss, knowing that the brother did, and he's enjoying a touch possessive.

"I missed you so much." She said Sam, languid.

"you more."

"Do not stay away anymore so long anymore." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean smiled, continuing to kiss.

"How about if we move into our apartment?" Sam asked, fingering the pendant given to him as a child and that Dean had never stopped wearing, even when Sam believed that hate him.

"I was hoping you'd ask."

 

 

 

*  
Once in, they continue to kiss, Sam had gone up in the arms of Dean and he laughed and said, you're getting too fat for being with me in her arms, bitch "Sam laughed and said," Kiss me and just jerk "after which Dean slipped in the bathtub to take a nice relaxing bath, but immediately called to report Sam, why not go back to see him, she put forward, he said.

  
Sam had no objection, indeed, went into the bathroom and knelt beside the tub, and in this way the two brothers told each other their experiences.  
Experience shows, for Dean. Studies tedious and interminable for Sam.

  
"You know, I think you're still too far away." Dean grinned.  
It seemed that Sam was waiting for another.

  
He undressed and went into the tank at the speed of light.  
He laughed at the look in awe and happy to Dean.

 

 

 

  
Sam washed his back, loving, and with the same kindness, Dean then made shampoo to Sam, who was enjoying the attention, blessed.  
And then of course they made love, and as they did so, they said that they loved each other gently. "I love you, I love you" repeatedly.

When, clean and fragrant, moving on the bed, still adoring look.

  
"I could not wait to get back to you. At your place. From you .... "The Dean said, tenderly stroking her face.  
Sam, feeling completely lost in those caresses, chained to his eyes, did not move a millimeter.  
"And you have to do it forever. Always. Always."

  
"More and more and more," Dean repeated, giving him a kiss.

  
"Forever." He repeated Sam, drawing closer to him with one arm, and kissed him more passionately.  
They clung closer to each other, as if to seal the sweet and poignant so much promise.

 


	11. I told you it would work

 

Sam had jumped in his arms, with all his weight, and his elegant dress

And she kissed him passionately.

Dean had managed to hold him up, returning the kiss and holding.  
 

"I finished college, Dean, I finished it."

"Good champion so much," said Dean, pulling it down, but not away from him.

"I told you it would work," said Sam happy, making a fleeting caress. The look bright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam finishes college


	12. A job to do

Sam and Dean were out of a burning house.

The the umpteenth.

To Jessica.  
 

Dean embraced Sam, trying to give him comfort.

"I'm sorry you had to see this too, brother." She told him.

"I feel sorry for her ... ... Dean was in love with me, he has continued to be so until the end, although I have always refused to, because I'm in love with you ... because if they are taken with her? Had nothing to do with me ... ... was innocent ... "Sam said, crying.

"Come on, little brother. We have a job to do. "Dean said.


	13. You should not have betrayed me

"You should not have betrayed me"

The Dean said, while he was driving.

  
Sam snorted annoyed.

  
"I mean, a thousand, ten thousand, ten zillion sweet nothings, and sickly sweet romantic about what we love, and then ... .I betray that?"  
Sam grunted again.

  
"I would not have ever expected from you, Sam. Really, I'm very disappointed, "Dean continued.  
Sam remained silent.

  
"With a demon then! You can consider finished our history. Cross over. Lid on it. Indeed, giant boulder. "  
Sam did not make it over and snapped.

"The want to finish saying shit ????"

Dean then laughed uproariously.  
 

"There's a fucking laugh! I'm the one who was possessed by a demon lousy for a week !!! "railed Sam.

"Come on, Sammy ..." Dean said, trying to calm him down.

"I can handle the violence, blood, even a murder, and who knows how many other horrible things that the son of a bitch forced me to do ... .."

"Sammy, wait ...." Dean said, aware that Sam had not yet recovered from the possession of Meg, and joke about it, trying to play down to make him better, it was just another fucked her ...

"What I just can not bear it that you speak treason!" Sam said, making an effort not to cry innumerable and to control the tone of the voice.

"Sammy, I was just kidding ..." Dean said, deeply moved by the words and what he saw wounded brother.

"It hurts even if you say it jokingly, Dean ..." he admitted Sammy.

 

"Hey, come on, just ... come here ..." said Dean, who had listened and now the car had caught Sam in his arms.  
"How can you say ... how can you even joke about ... I will not betray you never, never!" Said Sam, who did not object and now sobbing floor, his head wrapped in the arms of Dean, resting on his chest.

  
"Schhh I know, I know, little brother. Just. Just. I'm sorry, forgive me. "I assured her, struck and moved by those words, caressing his thick hair.  
"I love you so much," Sam said softly, and Dean replied first with a kiss at that, and then when you pulled, stroked his chin with his fingers and said softly:  
"I love you too, Sammy ..."


	14. For you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this scene is related to the 3 x 16, when Dean sacrifices himself to save Sam ... but precisely the same ^ _ ^

"May I ask what is your plan? Drag me to hell, kill Sam, and then what? Become the queen of whores? "

  
"It is not worth responding to a dog food"

  
"Attack him."

  
"No!!! Stop him!

  
"Aaaaaaaaah"

  
"No, enough, enough, stop it!"

  
"Ahhhhhh"

  
"No, stop it ... ..no ... .."

  
"Yes…."

 

 

__

I looked at the body of my brother, the body of the love of my life, bloodstained.

The glazed look.

Look at me, please.

But he could not hear me.

His eyes ... his wonderful eyes ... the magnificent color of his eyes ... so alive ...

Now it was off.

He died to save me.

To my love ... ..

I always wondered why Love and blood had the same color.

Now I know ... .realizzo while I cry, on his body.

I give him a light kiss on the lips, and my eyes are trembling.

Then I close my eyes. The wonderful color of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered why Love and blood had the same color.
> 
> quote from the book:
> 
> White as milk, blood-red


	15. Honey and marmalade

"I can not believe it ...."

  
"Dean, you've been to Hell ... four months without you ... it was very hard ... we were all bad ..."

  
"I understand that, Sam. What I do not understand is why the rush to replace me ... "

  
"People make mistakes ... mistakes are made ..."

  
"Here we are not talking of people, Sam."

  
"I know ... but I do not know what to tell you ... .bisogno consolation, perhaps. Searching for love .... "  
"With a demon ??"

  
"Dean, try to be understanding and put ..."

  
"No, Sam ... I always put myself in the shoes of anyone, I always think about what others think ... but who is thinking about what I'm thinking?"  
"I ..." said Sam only.

  
"For real? You've never forgotten? Not even once? "

  
"Never." Said Sam.

"Ruby IF not ...."  
"We do not talk to her right now ...."

  
"But I want to do it instead!"

  
"Well, not me !!" Sam said annoyed. "You just got back from hell, Dean! And you want to talk about Ruby ??? "  
"Of her, and Castiel"

  
"MPF".

  
"Why did not you prevented ??"

  
"To do what? Screwing a demon? I tried, but I was too destroyed by your death, and the way to bring you back to life, forgive me !!! "said Sam angry.  
Dean looked at his brother excited and pouting beneath him, peering from under the sheet where until now had been covered, and thought it was beautiful.  
"You're beautiful," she said, smiling.

  
"Now do not turn the omelette, to appease!"

  
"Tell me again even the demons you had to capture and threaten to pull me out of hell," Dean said, stroking his chin.  
"No!! I prefer to talk about Castiel !! "Sam said annoyed.

 

Dean kissed him languidly, and Sam calmed down a little.

"Forgive me, love ... try to understand me, I come back from hell, and the first thing I find is that it was you who brought me back to life, while the second, which Castiel if done with a demon ... it's a shock to me ... . "

"But rather than focus on Cass ..."

"If I concen- about you, I would return to mind the great love that you've shown me ... because you fought to get me back to life, and would burst into tears like a little girl ..."

Sam was speechless.

"Here, you see? Are you happy now? "Dean said, smiling, wiping her eyes.

Sam gave him a kiss on the forehead and then on the lips.

Dean sighed. "If Castiel's betrayal makes me so bad, I can not imagine how I would feel if you had betrayed me...."

Sam laughed. "You would kill her first, and then me ..."

"You can bet. And then I would have killed me, because I could not bear to live without you. "

"Well, at least we'd be in hell together." Sam smiled.

Dean frowned, and Sam thought that he was insensitive.

"Sorry, I did not want to be an asshole, or insensitive."

"That's all right, Sam ... now, help me to forget those terrible memories. Do you want to? "

 

Sam kissed him on the neck. "I will do anything, because you can forget all that suffering."

Dean laughed and gave him a kiss. "Those torture are nothing. Live without you, only that would be torture. And it was. "He revealed, holding his face in his hands.  
 

They kissed again, and they made love again. In the morning.

When they had finished making love, Sam noticed blankly Dean and asked him if there was something wrong.

Dean smiled tenderly and told him that there was nothing.

In fact there was something.

A memory.

 

When Dean came back to Sam, after being in hell, the first thing I thought was that he had become beautiful. That is, it had always been beautiful, but now ... he had made the muscles, the hair was longer, cheeks cheeks were more men. His physical more viril.

  
When they found themselves in the same bed, Sam straddled him, naked, Dean smiled in awe, looking at him. Sam was no longer his little brother. He was becoming a man now. If only it over him, turned him crazy. And as she looked at him ... he was no longer the little boy who looked away embarrassed at his eyes, or looking at the ground. Now claimed his eye, and had something manly and erotic, less awkward, in the way he touched her, and in the way, taking advantage of the fact that he was getting slowly bigger than him, above him.

  
He had the impression that Sam knew that he also knew how he could giostrarlo at will, and this thing was erotic and intriguing crazy.  
Dean looked at him, unable to hide the desire. Sam smiled mischievous, when suddenly, still straddling him, he began to push.

  
Security when he did, his move slowly, but surely, making the movement of the pelvis, and bowing his head in that way, that Dean had to be violence in itself, not come instantly. He wanted that moment to last as much as possible.

  
They not resisted much anyway. Too much it had the desire to meet again after all that lack.  
When they finished making love, Dean stroked his face, sweaty, and looking at him like that, almost got excited again, if it was not so tired.  
He was a man now.

  
Sam reacted by moving the face, eyes closed against the hand of Dean, in ecstasy before the caress.  
And then sfrusciò his head against the neck of Dean, like a cat purring.

  
Dean closed his eyes in ecstasy. After all how could be grown, she was always her Sammy.

  
A puppy. His.

 

Sam had told him that Ruby had tried before him, but Sam refused it ... it was only after the rejection of Sam, Ruby focused on Castiel.

  
"That bitch," Dean said, disgusted. "I swear that if you had just touched with a finger .... I went to her and ...."

  
"fool. You know that I choose you. I always choose you." Sam told him, hugging him and rubbing his head on her face.

was all this he thought, when Sam asked him what he was thinking, but he would say sugared honey the situation, more than it was already. and Sam did not like honey. He loved most strawberry jam. Dean thought he was going to prendergliela that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are fooled again, you tell the truth! hahaha :)
> 
> Sam has not betrayed dean. Ruby was with cas ahha


	16. You can not love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the phrase "You are perfect for me. I feel to skin, because, you know make love in it, that I did not exist ... I'm a crazy stubborn in love with you, but ... .mio aware that you can not be ..."It is of Fashion - its beauty !!
> 
> instead the sentence: If the love we payed ... hell no, we will not be ...  
> If the love cost me this, I will not pay off ... I want ... is to Biagio Antonacci - and if it was forever!
> 
> you've got it right, I'm talking even the death of Dean, sorry for the sad chapter, but i had explain how did the brothers to know already cas xd
> 
> I know, I'm distorting the whole story xd

It was inevitable that Sam and Dean at the end, between all the supernatural creatures that were experiencing, they also met with the angels.

The angels, reflecting the brothers, were different from those that were used to imagine.

First were not incorporeal, nor transparent, or who knows, maybe you, but when they were on the ground, moving with the body of a human being. Not a body that depicted or was similar to that of a human being, but just the body of a human being.

The possessed, so to speak ... the person became a puppet in the hands of the angel, although he was conscious and aware of everything.

"I thought it was the devil to possess people." He said one day Dean.

"Do not be blasphemous!" She admonished the angel who had introduced himself as Castiel.

"I am blasphemous, and you ?? It forces the poor to ... .essere puppet in your hands. They can not have a life ... and you would be their good ???? "had challenged Dean.

"We ask for permission." Castiel said, looking at him sharply.

Dean looked at him without knowing how to argue, but always looking rather skeptical.

A castiel was immediately liked this human being, who challenged him, that questioned the celestial realm and who was not afraid to challenge the higher beings, was not a lick, as he had found that it had many of his like.

His brother Sam liked.

The problem however, is that the brothers loved each other, and it was for this reason that he had been sent to them.

The tramiti of Lucifer and Michael could not spend the time to slam each other.

God had said, indeed had ordered were to stop.

Something in Castiel suggested that this would trigger a lot of problems.

 

*  
The brothers try to quit, or tried to Dean.  
"We crossed the line !!" Dean said.

  
"Dean, we work together. We thought not, but ... .funzioniamo, Dean. Being together makes us complete !! "Sam said, pleading.  
"So tell me '... if it is really so fabulous, why an angel told me to stop ...? To stop us?

  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"Castiel said that if I will not stop you, he will do it ..."

  
Sam looked sad and scared.

  
"Do you understand what that means? It means that God does not want us to do this ... you're going to continue to tell me that it's all right? "Dean asked, his eyes shining.  
Maybe Sam would burst into tears. Just then the phone rang and he had to plant himself two fingers above the palpedre, to stop the tears that threatened to uscirgli, not to make it clear that she was crying.

  
Dean was looking sad.  
And then he decided to leave.

  
He did not want to stay with Sam. They could continue to live together, not after all that had passed between them.  
'I'm always your brother!" She said, poignant

  
Sam begged him to stay, not to leave him.  
I'm always your brother, she told him.  
Dean felt a monster.

  
He said he would try to see him only as a brother. He could do this, but did not have to leave.  
Dean, however, thought it was him who could not make it.

  
Really she did not want to abandon his brother, but he felt torn.

  
God not wanted them to be together. An angel had them almost half are threatened.  
What hope could have, against a force so superior.

  
He loved Sam but it was not so selfish as to risk to die because of him.  
But Dean had miscalculated with the talent from stalker Sam.

  
He was dropped from the motel for dinner, and when he returned, he saw Sam lying on her bed.  
"Sam ...." He said, in a trance.

  
Two days had passed, but it seemed a lifetime. He did not know how he managed to find Sam, and it was not fair that he felt so relieved.  
"Did you get a bed." Sam said, his voice distressed.  
"Force of habit ..." Dean said sadly.

  
"Please do not send me away ... I'll do anything you want, we can stop ... I'll stop loving you ... ... but keep me with you."  
The request for Sam was so poignant that he immediately wanted to hug him and fill it with kisses, but he knew it then would not be able to stop.  
He struggled not to cry or ask for forgiveness.

  
"You can stay." He just said, defeated by his own feelings.  
"Thank you. I do not bother. I go to sleep on the couch ... "  
.  
"No .." said Dean automatically without looking. "It is ... well not bother me ...." She said, feeling his pain right in saying that last sentence.  
How he could bother him, Sammy, his Sammy?  
You are perfect for me. I feel to skin, because, you know make love in it, that I did not exist ... I'm a crazy stubborn in love with you, but understand that you can not be ... ... .mio.

  
It was this thought that Dean, watching Sam curled up on the bed.  
When Dean got into bed, Sam was curled around the other side.

  
I watch. Her body seemed so welcoming. So inviting.  
He would have liked to embrace him. And kiss him and ...

  
And then you hear that she was crying!

  
They were small hiccups, that Sam was trying to suffocate in the pillow and sheets.  
She bit her lip and tried to pretend nothing happened.

  
He could not give in now or it would have been useless.  
The sobbing continued and Dean continued to be a monster.  
Hear Sam cry, because of him, it tore.

  
He could no longer avoid it. She put a gentle hand on the shoulder.  
"Sam ..." he said.  
Sam sobbed harder, but did not turn around.  
Dean wiped a tear.

  
Sam remained turned away.  
At that point there, Dean rubbed his head against her neck.  
"Weep no more, please." The plan said.

  
Sam stopped crying, but still did not look at.

  
Feel alone, rather than saw, the head of Dean oscurargli the view, and before he could see her face, was kissing him.  
Sam did not expect, and panted in the kiss, that Dean did become more pronounced, as they were kissing.  
The she is holding her chin with one hand, to kiss him more.

  
All those moves between the sheets, made that, as expected, Dean was on Sam in seconds.  
Sam gave him space, spreading her legs, and Dean we sank in the middle.

  
His intentions went to hell, just the time to have them framed.  
Sam continued to cry, despite Dean was kissing him, and this what made him go crazy.  
He wanted to stop.

  
Sam passively accepted the caresses of Dean, but after a while ', began to undo his jeans.  
Dean had expected. It was he in a sense to give him permission and began to kiss him and climbing on top of him.  
At that point, Dean feel free to undress in turn.

  
He began to kiss his neck, and Sam finally stopped crying and began to moan.  
"Dean ..." Sam said, as if to say something.

  
Dean stopped him. "Schhh, I love you." He told him, figuring that was what Sam wanted to hear.  
Sam did not say anything.

  
Dean was still straddling Sam. Shortly after they made love.  
Dean was happy never to see tears in the eyes of Sam.

  
They ended up making love, and Sam turned on the other side.  
Before long, Dean took his hand, and a smile appeared on the face of sam.  
"Do not smile," Dean said.

  
"I'm not smiling." Sam said, still smiling.  
"Hey cretinetto .." Dean teased him.

  
"M-mh ..." said Sam, who was about to plunge into the world of dreams.  
"How would you like to do one of those things where the girls like you are crazy?"  
"Dean, I have no time for riddles ... I sleep ..."

  
"How about a hug?" Dean asked, and there was a note of pleading in his voice, although he was smiling.  
Sam stood amazed, but happy, hugged him.  
Dean turned and remained so, in a spiral.

 

****

We're perfect together ... combaciamo like two damned koala ... she found herself thinking Dean, taking with his hand, that of Sam, when you hugged him.

"Dean ..."

"M-mh ..."

"Do not leave me ever again ..."

"I'll never leave more, Sammy, I promise."

 

*

Dean, however, was unable to keep the promise.

Sure, they had gone from castiel to say that they would not have given up their love, because in the end did not do anything wrong if they loved each other.

Hell, they saved the people from the monsters ... were good, they were not criminals!

They did not ask anything!

They had never asked for anything!

Only now, they are asking something. That of being able to love freely without being persecuted. With all the rapists and murderers maniacs, because they had to be persecuted them after what they did to the world?

It was not fair!  
   
 

  
Castiel was a good angel after all.

Leaders.

Lined up on their side, and at least for a while ', the brothers were left in peace.

Until such time as Dean sacrificed for Sam!  
 

"I can not live in a world where you are not there ... I can not stand it!" Said Dean.

"So I will live and you die?" She asked Sam.

"Yes, the idea is to ..."  
.  
"Bastard." She had replied Sam.

 

Dean did not want to die. He did not want to go to hell, but he did not want that Sam died.  
And it is here that came back in the game castiel.

  
Castiel argued that they had called on the upper floors. They would be willing to save Dean from hell, and also from perdition.  
Dean would not have died. It would earn his place in heaven, after all.  
And Sam.  
But Dean could be saved only if you stopped to love Sam!  
And viceversa.  
"Sons of bitches," he railed Dean.  
.

  
"Do not be absurd." He told Castiel. "Unfortunately we have no time now to find another soluzione..Dean, you better give them listen!" Said Castiel.  
It was still only a month and the brothers had tried everything to save Dean.

  
They surrendered. The angels and God had won. They would no longer be together. Sam preferred to live a brother, a dead lover.  
Dean did not feel instead of giving up the love of Sam, but did not say it, not to make him hurt more than it was already.

 

They tried to be just brothers, for two weeks, but did not receive any kind of thanks.

"What the fuck are they waiting for, huh ??? Expiration of the term '?? "he screamed Dean, tugging castiel by the collar.

"Dean, do not blame me! It's your fault! "

"We have done what you asked us, motherfucker!" Roared Dean.

"No! you misunderstood ... they did not want you stopped to kiss or have sex, but that you stopped loving you! "  
 

  
A Dean and Sam seemed to pass out at that time. He had blurred vision, and his head was spinning.

"I can not stop loving him !!! Motherfuckers, you have cheated !!! "

"Dean ...." Sam began.

"Is ALL I. I CAN NOT STOP LOVE me! "He shouted Dean, castiel to him, who had his hands over his ears.  
 

"DEAN!" Sam said louder, taking his arms. "He has nothing to do." He said softly.

Castiel looked at them sadly.

He was fond of them, and see them suffer ....

It was the moment when he doubted.

It was the moment when his unwavering faith wavered.

The beginning of the end for him too.

 

"I'll be back in paradise. I want to fix things. Force you to listen to me. "He said castiel, fading.  
The brothers while they were squeezing in a desperate embrace. They not even saw Castiel go away.

  
They talked about it. Sam proposed the whatever. A betrayal. Go to bed with other people. She would do anything to help Dean not to love him more, and vice versa, expect anything. Whatever he did, Sam would not have brought resentment.

  
And it was right there the flaw. Knowing that anything they did would be for the good of the other, this could only increase the love, not decrease it.  
Sam insisted. He was not convinced, but when Dean told him that, if he had to live, tormented by the suffering that would come to each other, would rather die.  
He would rather die than live like this.  
And Sam surrendered them.

 

Until the end, they hoped to find an alternative cure, but they could not.  
Dean mused. Eventually he was going to hell. He had not wanted to give up the love of Sam when he was asked the first time, and was paying for it.  
If the love we payed ... hell no, we will not be ...

  
If the love cost me this, I will not pay off ... I ... told him one night, Dean, snatching it from his computer, trying unwavering an escape.  
"Dean, no!" Sam had rebelled.

  
"Sammy, please ... it's my last night. Do not pass it in front of a computer. He makes love to me. One last time ... "whispered Dean's ear, and Sam cried.  
She cried even when they made love.  
She cried and said "I love you" while making love.  
While pleading "Do not leave me."

 

*

Sam saw Dean die before his eyes helplessly. Without being able to avoid.

He thought that Dean had died to save it. To love her.

He thought that Dean could not be saved, again because of that.  
 

I always wondered why Love and blood had the same color.

  
Now I know Sam thought as he watched his brother's body and wept.


	17. The siren

"I want to be your brother, Dean." She told the siren.

"Of Sam can no longer trust. Not as much as you can trust me. On second thought, you should get rid of him, so the two of us we could be brothers ... forever! "  
 

Dean was under the spell of the siren. He had drugged making drinking from the same flask, posing as a police officer who worked with him.

With Sam, things were a little 'bad, and the siren knew.

Dean had discovered a phone call made to Ruby and had faced.

Sam would not tell him what he had actually said, and turned the conversation, telling him that he was still concerned about Castiel and he just wanted to be sure she was okay.

She accused him of being jealous and quarreled.  
 

The siren had a natural talent to convince them to kill those they loved most.

Be a really cruel.

 

*

"Have you poisoned!" Accused him Sam.

"I gave him what he needed and was not a bitch in thong. But it was you. "He said the siren, while Dean held Sam locked, pointing a knife in his neck.

"A brother who admired him, she could trust. And now he loves me! "Said the mermaid.

"Bullshit. Dean loves me! Dean, please, return to yourself! And I ... I've fought a lot of obscene creatures, but you ... the beat all! "

"Now that your bitterness will fade," said the mermaid, gesturing to Dean to let him go.  
 

"You two have a lot you want to get rid of weight. So now why do not you talk? Who will survive, will stay with me forever, "said the mermaid.

Dean let go of Sam, who turned away and faced him.  
 

Dean began. "I do not know when it happened ... maybe when I was in hell, or maybe when I saw you again. But the Sam I knew, disappeared. Lies ... .i secrets ... "

Sam said, "Oh yeah, what secrets?"

"The calls for Ruby comnciare."

"I must ask your permission to call her?"

"That's not the point. You're hiding something from me. what is it that you hide from me? "

"Okay ... you want to know why you do not say anything about Ruby? Or how do hunt down Lilith? Dean you became too weak ... "

"Bullshit ..."

"Hell has made you weak. The souls that have tortured there you have marked. You are no longer able to hunt. "She told him Sam.  
 

Dean reacted by throwing a knife on him that Sam dodged.  
 

He started a fight with each other, made of punches and kicks. Sam did not really want to hurt Dean, but Dean was unstoppable and Sam was afraid. He had to defend himself.

Eventually Sam Dean managed to land that desperately tried to calm him down.

"Dean, I am your brother, you did not want to hurt me."

"No!" Ruggi Dean. "HE is my brother!" She added, pointing to the siren, who smiled smugly.

"NO! I am ... I'm Sam, your brother. You've defended a life ... do not stop now ... "

"Enough with the bullshit."

"You love Me…"

 

 

"NO! I hate you!!"

"And it is so ... that started our love ... and hate ... remember?"

"No ..." Dean said, but the tone of his voice seemed to falter.  
 

"KILL! DO NOT HESITATE! "Encouraged him the siren.

"... Let me help you remember." Sam said, taking his face and slowly approaching his lips.

Dean did not stop him.

"No! do not let yourself be enchanted! "said the mermaid.  
 

Sam kissed him slowly, holding his face, and Dean let him do it passively, then after a while 'grabbed him stronger and he kissed him, pressing it with his body on the floor.  
 

The siren was going to stop them brutally shouting "NO!" But Bobby interjected that blocked the arm and stabbed her in the back, making her fall to the ground.  
 

The siren was horrible. His true face looked like that of a horrible shape-shifter with gray skin and smooth.

Repugnant.

 

The brothers broke away just heard Bobby arrive and kill the siren.

He had seen them! It was impossible that had not seen them!  
   
   
 

  
*

"You've seen it all ....?" He asked Dean Bobby before parting.

"You mean ... the kiss?" Bobby asked, as the two brothers almost choked with the coke.

"You know ... the sirens are very smart. They may force others to do what they want. There is no reason to stay there so bad. "He said, and then he left.  
 

Once he was far enough away from the brothers, he murmured a "idiots."  
 

Really he had convinced them that he had believed to kiss under a spell

 


	18. The apocalypse

Dean had discovered that Sam drank demon blood, and that along with Ruby was going to kill / exorcising demons with the power of the mind.

He had asked to stop, and then asked him why he was doing.

"With this system I can save people, not kill them!"

"Ruby wants you to think that? What binds you to her? Why are you so so devoted ??? "yelled Dean.

"Dean ..."

"You should be loyal to **me**! Or you do not love me anymore ???? "

"Enough of this talk. I've had enough!!"

"Ah, me ??"

"NO! This thing ... just do something that you do not like it, you are now ready to give me him or doubt the love I have for you. I'm tired of all this. Maybe you are you do not love me! "  
 

Dean came under aggressive air, taking him by the collar.  
 

 **"I've given up everything for you!** I **went to hell for you, you son of** a **bitch, you think that the way to repay me?** "

Sam had breathed deeply, trying to break free from the grip of Dean.

"I'm just exorcising demons ..."

 **"WITH THE MIND** !!!"

  


Sam had looked down.

"Listen, I'm your brother, and if I tell you not to do something ..."

"You're also my lover ..." said Sam looking down.

"If I tell you not to do something," he repeated Dean, trying to ignore that comment "You have to trust me ..."

"And you ... when you trust me, Dean? Never? "

  


*

For Sam and Dean that was the darkest time of their lives. Nor did they know how they managed to get ahead, trying to avoid the apocalypse at all costs, and trying to pick up the pieces of their love.

Or at least, Dean believed that Sam wanted to avoid popping the apocalypse.  
   
 

 

After his last fight, in which Dean told Sam that if he went out that door, no longer had to return an hour later he showed up Castiel.  
 

"Castiel !! Finally! I called you so much! "Sighed Dean raised, saw the angel.

"I know, Dean."

"You must help me to stop Sam. He thinks he can do it alone, but can not stop Lilith alone, can not prevent the apocalypse ... without me! "

"Dean ... I'm really sorry for that."

"Do not feel sorry for me, help me !!" said Dean desperate.

"Dean ... listen to me ... Sam does not want to avoid the apocalypse, he wants to unleash it!"  
 

Dean felt faint from those words. Almost he hoped he do not understand. No. his sweet Sammy could not want a thing. Sure, they had some problems, but could not really have become a monster.

Castiel had to support him, to keep him from falling.

"This is no time to faint, Dean. There are things you need to know. "

  


  


  


Dean eyed listening to the story of Castiel. What he had told Sam about the fact that he had threatened to get him out of demons from hell, it was false.

  
Sam had a very dark ritual to talk to one of them, hell. They were some of the demons that had captured, to suggest that he speak with some Ruby. She could help him.  
Ruby made a deal with Sam. Dean would help the soul to escape from hell. This would make it run away from the opening of hell and would slip directly into purgatory, where Sam could recall it with a spell.

  
Purgatory is the only place where, as it is a place of transition between heaven and hell, you can bring back the dead to life.  
Ruby, however, being a pure demon, hell could not leave voluntarily, but only to scare away an innocent soul.  
So here is what they would do. Ruby Dean would escape from hell, but in return he wanted to be freed.

  
One thing he could do only an angel!

  
Sam was at first opposed. If an angel could take out a demon, then there would be no need of 'help Ruby to bring out dean!  
Ruby, however, had something to say. Hell was very vast, now that would find castiel dean, the poor man would have suffered even knows how many other countless torture ... because hurting dean more than necessary if he could help?

  
Sam then relented. Freedom of Ruby for the salvation of Dean.

  


Dean listened to the speech upset and did not understand why the hell not sam had told him.

Castiel explained that he had to keep it a secret. That was the deal with Ruby, especially given the fact that it kept a close blackmail. Even before freeing Dean, Sam vowed to sign an agreement with the blood. A kind of vote unbreakable!

Sam may have undertaken to do what Ruby told him to reach a certain goal, then he would let loose. If he did not, would not have freed dean, if he thought of cheat and give up after the agreement, dean would die again and would return to hell.

You could break a vow unbreakable. Or at least, you could, but at a price and in this case the price was Dean's life.

  


  


  


"Are you saying that the final agreement was to make unleash the apocalypse ?????" shouted dean.

  
"Calm down, I know that the situation is critical, but neither I nor sam knew until the last ... I'm telling you now because after I knew and tried to reason with him, and seeing that it did not work ...."

  
"How do you know ??????"

  
"A week ... but I made a promise to sam. I could not talk to you about all this. But now I knew it was wrong. Forgive me, dean "said castiel dejected.  
"I can not believe it. And the whole question of the vote, and ruby ... since you know? Always ??? How could you go to bed, knowing what he had done to Sam? Knowing what it was doing ???? "

  
"Dean, listen. I only knew that Sam had turned to ruby to get you out of them. He asked me not to say anything and I did. I am also a friend of his, but I swear that I DID NOT KNOW this. I did not know and did not know the apocalypse sam. We did not know of his ultimate goal ... "

  
Dean was upset.

  
"It would not change anything anyway but ... you saw the determination of sam ... he did not have the courage to tell me what he wanted to do ... I only found out because I spied her and ruby ... and I admit that I was naive ... I was really infatuated with her ... I thought it was on the good side, despite how she was acting. "

  
"Can now track down Sam?" Asked Dean who was beginning to tremble.

  


"Dean, if I'll take you to Sam and prevents them from you ... if you do not allow users to ruby to do what you want ... you will die."

"Damn it, Castiel! The life of the planet is more important than my miserable existence! Take me to him immediately! Before that happens a biblical tragedy !!! "

  


  


  


  


*

Dean did not know how the angels had not intervened to try to stop Sam. He'd found out later. The angels had no intention of stopping the apocalypse.

If God had had it with them because they were together, what could happen to Sam if he had unleashed the apocalypse?

Dean did not even want to think about it.

Now he also understood the meaning of that phrase. He had told Sam that it was his brother and he had replied:

"I am also your lover." it was as if she wanted to tell him that it was first of all the person she loved and could not leave him to die.

Pretty much was happening again. They were still sacrificing one for the other.

Only this time Sam was willing to sacrifice the entire world.

For what? It was useless to remain alive in a world that would die.

Dean had not believed to be enough for Sam. He was wrong. She loved him so much to have penetrated into the dark places. Even drinking demon blood. Everything for him. And he had called monster.  


  


He had to stop him! He could not unleash the apocalypse. Not even to save him!  
He tried to call him, he ran up the stairs that gave to the convent, but Sam had the phone off.

  
He arrived just in time to see Ruby fondling a sam helpless and dejected, to his knees. He stroked his cheeks and thanked him for being so obedient. Now their debts had been paid.

  
And then he encouraged him to look at the hole that opened beneath them.

  
Dean made his way angrily inside the church and just saw sam dean, understanding what I wanted to do, held her by the shoulders, while the dean stabbed.  
"Dean ... .perdonami ..." asked Sam sadly, seeing the corpse of ruby sag to the floor.

  
Nearby was also the body of Lilith that he had killed.

  
Dean was unable to answer because of the chasm suddenly sprang a big white light. Then they tried to escape but suddenly are thrust mysteriously on a plane.

  


  


  


  


*

  
"I know why you did it," she said Dean once took refuge in a motel.

  
Sam was watching from the window, the night dark, sad, thinking about what would set off a little later. In what HE had unleashed.  
Dean watched with sad eyes.

  
"Do you despise me?"  
Dean shook his head, his eyes bright.

  
"I'm looking for an answer that is not blasphemous, because if I have to answer you honestly, I would tell you that I would do the same for you."  
Sam then wept.

  
"I regret so much, Dean. Sorry if I let you down. "  
Dean went to him and hugged him.

  
"I only wish they had told me. We would have talked. We would find a solution together. "He said, stroking her hair.  
"There was another solution, Dean," Sam said, weeping.

  


"Hmm," said Bobby, to attract their attention.

  
"Bobby? What the hell ... you can teleport as castiel now? "Dean asked confused.  
"Either that, or you have simply left the door ajar" Bobby remarked, pointing.

  
"How did you find us?" Sam asked.  
"Castiel." Bobby just said.

  
"That damned angel ... when to say things he does not do and when to keep your mouth shut ..."  
"This is not about Castiel, Dean. We are talking about the apocalypse. When you thought you tell me? "

  
"Bobby ... it was a day heavy. Time to rest and we would have told you ... "said Sam.  
"For real? You would also say that it was you who engage in war? "

  
Sam was silent. "Please do not blame him. Is bad enough. "Dean said.

  
"Why should not I blame him? Why he did it for love of you? "

  
Dean and Sam remained silent, surprised.

  
"Castiel told me that too. Not that it was a surprise ... indeed it is normal for you two, one goes to hell ... the other unleashes the apocalypse ... "

  
"Bobby ..." Dean began.

  


"On the other hand the biggest tragedies of humanity have happened to love too. And do not say "Bobby" that way. You know I hate him! "  
"Bobby, listen ..."

  
"No, Sam. You are you who have to listen to me! Do you think I wanted to see Dean die again? It's like a son to me. I'm surprised you would think that I am not able to understand the question! "  
"It's not ..." he tried to say Dean.

  
"I know more and understand more things than you guys think. I know ... you. I know of your smooching, know the sex and I'm not a fool ... if you take two beds for one room and the next morning is sconzato only a bed. I do not know how you think I could make fun of ... "

  
"Bobby, what the hell are you saying?" Said Dean horrified, while Sam was put a hand over her mouth.

"Failing even to deny! Guys, I know for a long time ... "  
"Since when?" Dean asked, starting to cry.  
"From the history of the siren. Really you believed that the bale abboccassi kiss under the spell? But I admit to have suspected even before ... "admitted Bobby.  
"You did not think to tell us ..." she accused sam.  
"And you have decided to confide in this poor old man? No, you had other problems ... "said Bobby.  
"Listen, Bobby. I know it's all weird, and we can also make you sick, but believe us, we love profondamente..lo know it's not much as an excuse, but .... "Sam began.  
"Oh, that you love us ... I see the issue apocalypse, as I also see that maybe we all die in the apocalypse because of this love"  
"Bobby, you're wrong." The dean said.  
"And you are cowards. I also know of the persecution of the angels. You'd be surprised how many things you can pull out of an angel, showing a little 'understanding! "  
"If you also know that, then you understand ..." Dean hesitated, and even Sam looked at him with a thread of hope.  


"Maybe I can try," Bobby said, crossing his arms. "But first I want a demonstration of courage. Now dean kissing your brother in front of me! "

"Thing?? Are you crazy ?? "asked Dean terrified, while Sam paled beside her.

Dean instead had become of all shades of red.

"Why?? You do already, you have admitted, I ask you only to make it clear. "Said Bobby

"Why??? Why are you so mortifying? Is not it enough that we admitted ?? "said Dean angry.

"The love I feel for you sam mortifying?" Bobby asked.

"I tossed the words now! Not what I meant! "

"So you do not want to do it!"

"No! It is embarrassing, both for you and for us. Bobby, do not force us to do it. "He stepped in sam.

"All right" bobby consent. "But if you dare to challenge me, you have a friend, who you think you have chance against the Angels?" Said Bobby, doing to leave.  
 

"Wait!" I stopped the brothers.

Dean took a deep breath, but most looked sam most forces were not, and Sam seemed fought the same way.

Bobby decided to meet them.  
 

"Sam has unleashed the apocalypse for you, Dean. For your love. How do you feel about this? "

Dean said: "From sucks ... and a little 'proud, I think." He thought, frowning.

"Are you proud of him or of your love?"

Dean said, "Both" feeling amazed first of that answer.

Sam looked at him amazed at that statement.  
 

"Sam is confused, hurt and scared, Dean. Fear that you can never forgive him for what he did. Watch it. Look at him now. "

Dean turned to look at Sam, who looked distressed.

"How are you going to do to prove that you are wrong?"  
 

Dean sighed heavily and then he ran against him and kissed him passionately, slamming him against the locker.

The kiss became voracious, starving. Dean had every intention to prove it and was giving us in with the demonstration.

 

Bobby was a bit 'shocked by the vehemence and still did not know whether to see their grandchildren almost kissing, he does not upset him.

Kissing? They were almost eating his face, but Bobby was not sure, because he decided not to look at too.

"Well ... then I take off the trouble. We feel. "He greeted them.

They did not stop kissing even to greet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyy it turns out that Ruby was to save Dean from hell !! I like how I changed the history of supernatural ??? ahhah


	19. If I'm with you, it's a wonderful life

Zechariah wanted to teach a lesson to Sam and Dean, send them nell'apocalittico 2014 to show them the consequences of their actions, if they continued to say no to Lucifer and Michael.

He had, however, considered the deep friendship that bound them to the angel Castiel.

As he prepared to perform the spell that would take them into the future, Castiel hidden in his office, swerved spell, failing to replace it with his own, without being seen.

Zacharias did not notice anything and went from his studio, happy, waiting for those two boys had learned the lesson he wanted to impart.

 

*

Dean. Dean Smith.Trentenne, one of the managers of a large company, you hear the alarm sound, and got up to go to work. He was wearing blue pajamas with teddy bears. They liked teddy bears. No one had ever knowing it, though.

He slipped pants blacks and a blue striped shirt, with shoulder straps, and finally a red tie.

All said that the shirt made him look fat, and the tie seemed that of a clown, but he's not listening to them. They did not understand anything tastes of clothing.

He ate for breakfast orange juice and two slices wholemeal bread with jam.

The taste of the jam recalled a familiar flavor, but could not relocate it anywhere. Came out.  
   
   
 

  
*

Sam. Sam Wesson. Twenty-six, he was also working in the same company of Dean, but in the offices.

He woke up, snuggling her pillow, brown hair and hair that dangled over her eyes ..

Sam knew he had not slept well, I did have nightmares that had bothered him all night, but he also knew, however, hold to have to go to work.

Before the alarm sounded, he was ready, dressed, washed and well-combed, despite her hair is always perfectly in order for themselves ..

 

 

*  
When Sam took the elevator, she get noticed a boy who had never seen. He entered the elevator with him, with an air of nonchalance, without looking at him.  
She straightened her clothes. It was strange, thought Sam, seemed to feel tight in his own clothes.

  
"What're you looking?" Dean asked, turning suddenly toward him.

  
"Nothing!" Sam said hastily.

  
While the elevator was moving, Sam said, "I thought you were just not too comfortable with these clothes."

  
Dean looked at him wide-eyed. "Sorry? Boy, you know who I am? "

  
"As long as you do not show, do not." Sam said, laughing nervously.

  
"I am the manager of this company, therefore, going to approach someone else, huh?" He said, coming out of the elevator, which had just stopped.

  
"Is your habit of giving everyone you meet a gay ??" asked Sam annoyed.

  
Dean stood still, squinting. That guy was a real thorn in the side.

  
Immediately after formulating this thought, he thought he had heard something like that, long ago, but could not remember where.

  
I will take care of you, is quiet ... this is my job, right? take care of that thorn in the side of my little brother, right? "

  
"No, only in the most impertinent!" He replied with a smile, greeting him, and leaving Sam thrilled.

 

*

That same evening, Dean was a bundle of nerves, he discovered that there was a practice urgent that was not finished, and had to be ready for tomorrow.  
He shouted for Brian Alcom, but did not answer.

"Is already gone ..." said the boy that morning.

It was odd, hung around a lot of time in those offices, but today he had noticed.

"With a practice to attend to? Tomorrow I will feel ... well tell him if you see him, I needed to tomorrow !! "Dean hissed, nervous, banging on a desk.

"Can I finish it for him ..." said Sam.

Dean turned to the boy, he had a smile and a gentle voice, and even seemed to cause him problems shoulder the work of others.

"You are kind, but it is not a job you ... why would you do?"

"It does not help people because they also help us ... to help you and just ..." said Sam, always with a gentle tone.

Dean was amazed. Why was that guy there for them? At the very least he would have to work for God, in the group of prophets.

 

*

That day, Dean was waiting patiently for his practice, and he was to imagine a bit 'too many times that Sam Wesson into his office with his gentle smile and take it ....

When he finally arrived, Dean thought that guy had impeccable timing. He had just taken off his shirt.

"I did not know it would change his superiors in the office." He said, ironically, watching Dean shirtless.

"I do not think any of your business that you relate to, and then, if you must know, I soiled shirt with coffee, and I'm bringing in the laundry," he said.

Oh my god, but why had she said? What embarrassing.

"I did not want to know," he said, smiling.

"My practice, thank you!" He said with a wry smile, prendendogliela rudely.

"I worked all night to finish it ... you could at least say a sincere thanks." He said.

"I did not ask me to do it, and then ... you get the sound education from me, when will you learn to be more gentle," he said.

"You like me , if you were gentle ?" Sam asked.

Dean was dumbfounded and did not know what to say. Sam smiled and walked away.

 

*

They spent three days without Dean and Sam turned the word.

That evening, however, Dean noticed that Sam had been up to over the closing time and did not fail to see.

"You know you're just weird, Sammy ??" she asked.

"I Am Sam." He said, grimacing.

"Why do not you go home? You want to sleep here? I need to get a pillow? "She teased Dean.

"I do not need, thank you, and then I have to finish a job."

"Seriously, why do not you go home? Work can wait until tomorrow ... "said Dean, who was beginning to worry a bit '. That boy had dark circles fearful. Who knows how many nights did not sleep.

"If I sleep ... I have nightmares ..." he said, sadly.

Dean stared at him wide-eyed.

 

 

*

He had managed to convince Sam to give up the damn computer, inviting him to take a pizza takeout.

They went to the home of Dean still could not understand star letting a stranger into her home, and even the star for a pizza.

The pizza contained MANY calories, and he was fat! He was to be held!

"Stop look in the mirror ... you're in shape ... I think it's the shirt surrounded by tie to make you look fat ...." Sam said, looking shirtless that was intended in the mirror in the living room

"I can not put it ... is the currency of the work ..."

"Ah ..."

"Enough about me ... pariamo you, Sammy ... how long have you worked in my company? I've never seen them ... "

"Two weeks ... even I've never seen you," Sam said, thoughtfully.

"You look sad not to have met me before ..." said Dean teased. He was beginning to find that sweet guy ..

"Stupid ... I was thinking of my nightmares ..."

"Again? Are just nightmares, Sammy. Dreaming about ghosts is not so strange. He thinks I dream every night hell! "

"Must be bad ..." said Sam impressed.

"Not so much, as the loneliness that seemed to try ..."

"The worst of evils ... yeah ... it's bad ... be alone ..."

"You have someone? Girlfriends, friends, relatives ... "

"No ... not that I remember ... is strange ... but sometimes I can almost never to be lived ..."

 

Dean thought that the boy had to have a lot of problems and it was not wise for Dean to attach her to him, but he suspected it was already too late.  
 

Dean insisted to accompany Sam home, although he had the car. They decided to do something unusual ... Sam would have gone with his car, and Dean would follow with her ... so, for company. Once Sam had arrived, Dean would have greeted and on ...

What a sickening sdolcineria ... even with all the girls with whom he had been, he had never done.

Sam arrived home in his car, and Dean had parked his nearby, staying on the road.

He thought Sam would greeted at the door, almost laughing at the thought and gasoline wasted useless, but contrary to popular thought, Sam approached the car.

"Thanks for the pizza ... and thought ..." he said, once Dean brought down the window down.

She had a sweet face and the tone even more. Dean thought of solitude that presumably would have received in that apartment and came as the instinct to protect. Watching him he getting lost in these thoughts and the gentleness of his features, his eyes, and did not notice that he had lodged his head perhaps a bit 'too close to her to hear what she was saying.

He had not noticed it move automatically to her face, smiling, or that Sam had not moved, even met him.

They kissed. They kissed gently, without frenzy, like a good-night kiss.

When they parted, they did so without upheavals, still smiling.

"You want to come?" He asked Sam smiling sweetly.

"Maybe another time, Sammy." Dean told him, touching his chin, and kissed him again, slowly. Sam did not want to think that he did not want, but at the same time did not want to ruin everything with sex immediately.

"See you tomorrow in the office ..." he said more gently.

"Okay ..." Sam said in the same tone.

 

 

*

The next day, Dean, who had thought all night that Sam Wesson had upset all I thought until then, mainly in regard to her sexual orientation, she did call the office.

"You sent for me, Lord?" Sam asked, mischievously.

"Yes, I wanted to tell her that hair are illegal, Mr. Wesson ... .ispirano lewd thoughts ..."

"In short words???"

"Sex, sex, sex!" Dean said, looking at him with hungry.

Sam salts on the table, with a leer.

"Ohh, this is highly disgraceful, Mr. Wesson!"

"I thought about you all night, yesterday!" Said Sam suddenly, languid.

"Me too ..." Dean said, unable to continue the play. Not with Sam so close.  
 

Sam approached her lips again slowly, took his face and kissed him.

Dean, unable to stay still, dragged him off the desk with arrogance, and brought him up astride him.

Squeezed his back, enjoying his touch, he felt as intimate and comforting at the same time, while Sam kissed him more and more, deeper and deeper.

"I want you ... I want you now ...." He told Sam, and Dean could not resist. Although it was morning, and despite the morning had yet to finish, and they could not get away from the office, they did the same.  
 

Dean went home, undressed each other on the bed, and kissed again.

Sam moaned as Dean kissed passionately my neck.

"Oh, yeah, yeah ... .Dean ... hold me, hold me ... hold me ..." Sam told him, without shame, with feeling.

Dean looked at him, and without understanding the reason, the tears came down his cheeks. He felt excited. Excited that the boy was there with him now.

But it was crazy. Absurd. Abnormal. She knew him only a few days.

 

Sam was in the middle of the bed, and Dean moves with your head on the pillows, Sam was shirtless but Dean instead of undress completely, covered him with his body, hugging him.

  
Sam underneath him not rebelled, indeed was let go embrace, caressing his hips.

  
Dean was also stripped to the waist and their chests clashed against each other, warm and comfortable they felt comfort from that contact.

  
They continued to roll in bed and kissing, until both did not feel the erection come on, for too many rubbing, and they made love.

  
Sam was to take the initiative, to sink in Dean, making him feel a heady pleasure and all-encompassing.

  
Sam and Dean pushed inside, saw that Dean was holding her wrists. He not tightened. It was a slight contact, like a caress.

  
Without thinking, touched by the sort of vacuous sweetness, he shook hands with Dean in her while they made love.

 

When they finished making love, he saw Dean tenderly strokes his hair, and Sam said, rubbing her nose against his, and then keeping their heads together, without moving them.

  
"Sam ... I ... I have to tell you something ... I know it sounds crazy but ... I think ... I think I try ..." Dean whispered hoarsely.

  
"Feelings?" Asked Sam, taking his hand and giving him a light kiss.

  
"Yes…"  
"Me too…"

  
Dean replied with another kiss to that confirmation.

  
"Do not you think it's absurd? We've known for a few days ... "asked Sam, touching his nose with a finger  
"It seems to me to meet you always ..." Dean said, leaning his head under your.

  
"Dean ..."  
"Mmm"

  
"Can I sleep here?"  
"You can sleep here whenever you want ..."

 

Sam smiled and tangled their legs and their naked bodies to each other, until they knew more where one began and where it ended the other.

  
Staying so close it was like to help them piece together the puzzle pieces. Pieces, fragments of memories ....

  
You're my brother ... my family ... .Six.  
You're everything for me….

 

 

Dean and Sam stir in his sleep, while they were lying on the floor, naked, covered only by the purple duvet.

  
"YIKES. LOCATION ?? "asked Dean, agitated, while Sam took a while 'to realize that they were no longer in fictional room of Dean, but inside a warehouse.  
"Welcome back to reality, guys." Said castiel, giving the welcome back.

  
"Castiel ??" chorused the brothers, who meanwhile had recovered memory.

  
"We ... .that ... what are we doing here? I am ... Dean Smith, but are anche..Dean Winchester ... "Dean said in confusion, holding his head.  
"What ... like ... oh my God, we're naked!" Sam said, looking at his body under the blanket.

  
"We ... we were in bed together!" Dean realized. "We did not know ... I remembered ..."  
"Castiel! What happened ?? It was Zacharias ??? "he asked Sam.

  
"No, even if indirectly got to do something ... I will explain everything, but before rimettetevi clothes on." Castiel said, handing the clothes.

 

 

 

*

After all, the brothers at the end of this story, determined that in the end was nice, do not know each other, forget each other to meet again, know each other again, and start all over again, to fall in love again .... like it's fate, as if their souls were destined to find himself always.

They did not have it with Castiel. They did not know what included the apocalyptic 2014 but essendp idea of Zechariah was sure it was not anything good, evil angel certainly had in mind to suffer headlights.

Castiel confessed to them that he had done this also to give them a lesson ... even though they loved each other, sometimes they still had doubts, remorse about what they were doing ....

Castiel wanted them to understand that their love transcended from being brothers or not. were their souls that were being sought.

The brothers embraced after these sentences so heard.  
 

When Zechariah was heard, believing that somehow had managed to undo the spell before it was him doing it, but sure that they had learned the lesson, smirked, asking them if they had learned their lesson.

"Not that you wanted to impart to you, motherfucker, but we learned a lesson." Dean said, but could not say more, because Castiel teleported the two brothers outside the makeshift bar where they were dialoguing, and took them away from the madman of Zechariah who had already planned to do a fight against the insolence of Dean.

 

 


	20. Our Bloody Valentine

"No, Dean, you can not see Sam!" He tried to say Castiel, although the expression of Dean frightened him. His eyes narrowed, red, and look menacing.

"LET ME IN! I WANT TO SEE IT!"

"You hurt him" He tried to reason with him.

"NO, IS NOT TRUE !!" yelled Dean.  
 

On the other side felt a fist to try to open the door.

"He wants me!" Dean said, looking at Castiel.

"Dean ... not ...."

"Open the door, Castiel ... does what he says ... Dean." Bobby interjected.

"No! Bobby, you do not understand ... the spell of Carestia ... want to force people to kill those they love the most, "he said Castiel agitated.

"I know what he did that worm of a knight ... now do as Dean asks ... how THEY want ... you do not see suffering to stay separate?"

"Better to suffer, than dead!" Retorted Castiel.

"You will do no harm ... Let us trust them ... right?"

"But…."

"Damn it, Castiel ..." Bobby said, shifting the angel, and opening the door of the panic room.  
 

  
Castiel assisted helpless and scared at the reunion of the brothers. They looked like they used to be studied wild animals, or perhaps tigers. They walked slowly against each other and then suddenly embraced desperately.  
 

"They can not have sex ... if triggered the explosive passion ... you sbraneranno each other ..." Castiel said terrified, watching, ready to intervene.

"Their love is stronger than any spell ... already when I saw them face it ... with a siren ... have faith, Castiel ..." Bobby said.  
 

  
The brothers had passed meanwhile kisses on the mouth and neck, schiacciandosi to turn against the wall ... seemed desperately eager.

"Dean! Remember that it is your brother, not him too bad, okay ?? "shouted Bobby, seeing Dean leave a red mark of teat particularly marked on Sam.

Dean at that eased a little 'grip on the hair of Sam, who moaned for air, and then attacked him in turn against the wall.

Sam was rubbing against Dean desperately seeking relief, moving his lips all over his body, from dress, no bite.

"Do you think we can trust?" Asked Castiel. "Can I leave you alone with them? I have to go and try to solve quest'immane casino ... "

"Yes, I will check them ... do not take too long .." Bobby said, a bit 'worried.

 

 

*

It was inevitable after a while ', give full confidence to the two, because as expected, began to tear his clothes off, and Bobby after many recommendations, they allowed him to be locked in a room.  
 

"I love you ... I love you ..." Sam groaned heavily, while Dean was on top of him, stusciandoglisi him.

Those words had the power to keep calm and keep him Dean partially polished, to remind him that Sam was his brother. She loved him and could not and would hurt him.  
 

They strusciarono on the bed for several minutes, then made love against the wall.

"Ah-Ah - Ah-" moaned Sam while Dean pushed into him.

Dean never went beyond a certain limit, to allow Sam to catch his breath and not he dry up energies ....  
 

 

 

They were still on the bed now, and Dean having understood that he had a little 'jaded brother, merely give small romantic kisses on his chest and neck, while Sam weary smile.  
 

After a while ', seeing that Sam was recovering forces, he asked him: "Start again?"  
   
   
   
   
 

  
*

Bobby after a while 'decided it was time to check out, although the idea of entering the room while they were making love, caused him embarrassment absurd.

He steeled himself and stepped inside. He did not see much, as he had expected.

Dean only under the covers, he could see only the head and chest. The rest was covered by the duvet. Sam could not see, but by groans that made Dean, Bobby guessed that the bulge under the duvet was Sam's head along with the whole body, which was allegedly traveling to forbidden areas.  
 

"Oh, no, and if it bites them? How will I levaglierglielo off? Hopefully not ... "Bobby thought, at the height of embarrassment, but then you hear Dean say:

"Yes, Sammy again, again, again, so! Let me dream!"

Bobby quickly shut the door behind him.  
   
   
 

 

After three hours, Castiel returned, informing Bobby to be able to sconfiggrere Famine and break the spell, but it would take hours before slipping completely out of the minds of all the people infected.

Bobby sighed in relief, and together they entered the Panic Room.  
 

  
Sam saw exhausted, that was about to fall asleep, and Dean caressed him tenderly. They tried to catch Sam, but Dean made a sound like a roar, and they withdrew.

"Leave them alone, I do not think there's danger. Dean realizes that Sam is exhausted ... and then the spell is finished ... soon the last remnants leave the body of both ... "Bobby said.

"We hope," said Castiel.  
 

As they left, they made time to see Dean that he crouched with his head on the neck of his brother.  
Once out, Castiel put his head against the door for security, and what you hear, touched him, almost.  
 

  
   
"Did I hurt you before?" Asked Dean

"You do not do me any harm," said Sam.

"I'm sorry I exhausted ..."

"Love is not a perhaps devour each other?"

"I could never eat you die ... then ..." Dean said softly.

"Only with you I feel alive ..."

"Having you beside me, it makes me realize that I was never full, first to be with you ..."


	21. Our Valentine's Day love

Sam was still asleep, when you feel the heaviness in the head of Dean just rubbing her neck.  
It was a pleasant heaviness.

  
Even with closed eyes, he reached out to pull him the chin of his brother, who is left to do, and drive to his lips.  
"Mmm, what a beautiful morning ..." Dean said after the kiss.

  
"I should say I ... you were doing?" Sam said, stroking the strands of hair very short.

  
"I was thinking ..." said dean poggiandogli head on his chest, over the duvet.  
"At what?"

  
"I always hated that day, but since we ..."

  
"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, horrified by the idea of having forgotten some of their special occasion.  
"Look up!" Said Dean.

 

Sam looked up and gasped. Dean had hung all hearts hanging down the ceiling.

"... It seems is ... oh my God ... .San Valentino!" Sam said, opening his mouth. "But ... it's already past !!" Sam said, turning to Dean. It had only been four days since zaccaria had done the spell so all the people went crazy, trying to eat each other, because he was hungry for love in Valentine's Day!

"I know ... but we have not had our Valentine's romantic because of that asshole, and like every year, I wanted to celebrate." Dean said, kissing him again.

Sam squeezed even more. In fact he had always Dean organized the celebration of Valentine's Day for those two ... they gave a little 'change, every year, to decide who should have thought, but Dean had never ceased to keep us so much that day.

"I did not have ..." Sam dise, respirandogli lips.

"I know ... now you come to breakfast," said Dean, pettinandogli hair with your fingers.

 

 

They were guests of Bob for a few days, Sam looked for him, but Bobby was not there, and when he came into the kitchen, he saw something that left him breathless.  
Dean had prepared a hearty breakfast with lots of sweets. Cakes with chocolate, cream, chocolate tarts, cappuccino with hearts drawn.  
He kissed her on the lips to Dean and then ate breakfast together.  
  


 

 

Shortly after Sam was in the tub, while Dean washed his hair. He wanted everything to be perfect that day.  
 

 

 

They went to the spa! It was nice kissing inside the tanks, soak in the hot water of the falls.

"You will have cost a fortune ..." said Sam, clinging to his neck, while Dean told him not to shoot crap.  
   
   
   
   
   
 

  
In the evening they went to a very popular restaurant and dined by candlelight, while whispering sweet phrases.

"I was thinking about our first Valentine's Day ..." Sam said.

"At school? when you were seventeen? Seems like a lifetime ... it seems like yesterday ... "Dean said incoherently, still kissing him.

"I want hearts on the skin. .." Sam purred.

"Mmm, I do not know if they still do ... I will see for the next time ..." Dean promised, still kissing him, while Sam clutched the pendant that had given him when he was a child.

 

 

 

To top it, the finished cake, party slowly into the room, Dean and Sam invited to dance, in the room dedicated to the dance couples for Valentine's Day.  
They danced romantically embraced, and then when the dance ends, kissed again, languidly.  
Instantly, however, Castiel appeared behind them, causing them to scare a lot.  
"What the hell are you doing here ??" yelled, angry and frightened.  
"Look, I have left alone until now, because Bobby threatened me if I had ruined this day ... but I could not wait any longer ... Zechariah was able to prepare again its dirty spell to make you travel through time, and this time there are He managed to avoid it! "  
Sam and Dean were upset.  
"Why the hell did not you warned ??? I wanted to spend this day with Sam, but our safety is more important !!! "he said quietly, dragging the angel off the track.  
"Dean, would not be changed niente..ormai Zechariah had already thought of everything ... you can no longer stop it ..."  
"Are you saying that we are at the mercy of that son of a bitch ?? And where the hell he's going to send us ?? "  
"Castiel, do not abandon us !!" Sam asked him, panicked, grabbing his jacket.  
Castiel was trying to appease both. "Stay calm, I will do my best, but I do not know if I can ... but it should be ... the duemilaquat ...." But Castiel was unable to finish the sentence that Sam and Dean disappeared into thin air at that moment, and Castiel had to worry about erase from the memory of all the people who had seen them, then.  
It was exhausting, because it was already drained by the concern he had for them.  
He collapsed to the floor and whispered, "is the END, the END ..."  
He tried to play down thinking that at least they had not been sent into the future, naked and panting, and wet from the spa.

 

 


	22. The end - first part - 2014

Sam and Dean closed their eyes when they disappeared, instinctively trying each other's hands della'altro, looking for a pretext to hold on.

When they reappeared, they did so with his hands still wrapped into one another, outdoors, in the middle of a city full of fog, chaotic, dirty ... the sidewalks littered with trash, the noise deafened them ... and even blood, and bodies lying on the ground ...

"Dean, where the hell we brought that crazy?" Sam asked.

"Quiet, Sammy, I'm here ..." Dean said, clutching the hand of his brother more. He could always tell when Sam was scared ... so was he, but he wanted more than anything else, it was to reassure his brother ... even though he too was trembling.

"Dean, look !!" yelled Sam, pointing to a body of a woman lying on the ground. A little dog was approaching the lifeless body of the poor woman, and Sam freed from the power of his brother, following the instinct, he did remove the dog.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, sensing the danger ... and in fact shortly after the woman's body stood up, growling:

"ARRRRRGH. WHERE IS MY MY DAUGHTEEEEEEER? "

Dean was just in time to hit it with a heavy iron bar, before the woman attacked Sam.

He fell like a dead weight, while Sam asked Dean:

"Dean, I ....?"  
 

"Zombies !!!" said an unfamiliar voice behind them, at the beginning of the alley, alien yet familiar.

"Do you still feel the smell ...." Said the man who was no longer in the shadows, and that - twist - seemed to be the twin of Dean.

The brothers remained upset.

 

Their see the man who seemed, to look bad woman - zombies moaning on the asphalt. He took his gun and I know in the head, which startled the brothers, then kicked him before continuing ... .dietro him, a crowd of armed men followed him, dressed as soldiers, with guns drawn between hands ... it seemed to be at war.  
Passed without deigning to look at Sam and Dean ... .as if they saw them ... ..as if they were ghosts ... ..  
"Sam ... this is not ... do not be me ... I would never be so cruel ... ... even with a monster ... believe me ..." Dean was trying to say to his brother, before the fog greeted them like a blanket and made them disappear a 'other time.

 

*  
This time they are in a wooden hut in the middle of a field, and the twin of Dean was giving a lot of information and coordinates his men ... they knew that Dean was in a sense taking command, to judge by the reverence with where everyone treated him.

Sam and Dean, in a corner of the tent, realizing that no one could see them, except themselves, took advantage of that moment of silence, even to collect their ideas.  
"Dean, do not know much of disruptions space storms, but the psychopath of Zacharias led us into the future !!" whispered Sam.

"Yes, I know ... Castiel tried to warn us ... was telling us a date before sparissimo ... two thousandfourt ...... considered then that our year is two thousand and nine, is taken for granted that he meant ..."

"Two thousand fourteen" anticipated him Sam, pointing to the calendar hanging.

"Sam, but ... where are you? Why are not you with me? "Was asking Dean, but Sam did not have time to respond, that the voice of Dean, they drowned.

"So, the next time you see my brother, let me. No one comes close, no one touches ... do not try to stop it, immobilize or kill me I see it ... he's too dangerous for you, has already killed many people who tried to stop him! "

Sam and Dean jumped and trembled at the words.  
"You must not be afraid, I'm here to protect you. My brother, and that worm of Lucifer who owns it, there will not hurt as long as there will be me .. ... .now go and mark my words! Let me !! "

On these words, all left the hut, not failing however to reserve looks of compassion and pity for Dean.

Sam meanwhile had put both hands over his eyes, and Dean trying to levargliele.  
"Sam! Sam, listen to me! "

 

Once again, however, they were interrupted by another presence. In that hut now, as materialized out of nowhere, there was Sam.

Sam at that time.

Only it was not really Sam. He had his features harder, pulled, hair farther, and a cruel smile on his face.

"A really nice speech, Dean ...." She said the man who pretended to be Sam.

"Go away ..." Dean roared plan of 2014.

"Why are you whispering? Are you afraid that your men can hear you, go back and find out that you're not the leader, the leader that they believe? That they're kidding? "Sam chuckled.

"I'm not making fun of them, the son of a bitch."

"For real? I seemed to understand a million times that I wanted to kill me ... well, I stand before you now, and still nothing, "said Sam / Lucifer pronouncing the last word with derision.

the Dean of 2014 moaned sadness.

"Well?" Sam chimed.

A flash of movement. The Dean of 2014 took the gun from his desk and fired into the path near the Sam / Lucifer of 2014.

The 2014 Sam dodged, surprised.

"I told you to leave," said the Dean of 2014, calm, his face in shadow.

Sam / Lucifer roared plan.

"... I'll be back and you beg me on their knees to come with me, my dear brother ...."

Having said that, vanished, leaving Dean in 2014 in despair.

 

"So ... Zechariah wants to show what will happen in the future ... I tell you to Lucifer apparently ... and torment you ... oh, Dean, I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ..." Sam was saying, caught between the arms of Dean, trying to comfort him, he sad.  
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

*

They were outside again, and the Dean of 2014 was fighting with his men, against Sam / Lucifer and his men, but at some point the Dean of 2014 was wounded by one of its men of Sam.

"No! Go away! "Said Sam / Lucifer, watching his men try to strike again Dean, his face already swollen, slumped to the ground.

The man turned to Sam / Lucifer, annoyed, but did as he ordered, and gunfire.

The Dean of this could almost feel and touch the relief that crossed the chest of the Dean of the future, in the sense that No, go away so anxious for him.

Sam / Lucifer and Dean of 2014 looked, it was a moment, and then the Dean of 2014 shouted:

"NO!", He picked up the gun that had fallen to the ground, and fired.

The Dean and Sam this eyes widened in surprise. Maybe they also vomited blood.

They saw the face of Sam / Lucifer widen into a grin of sheer terror, to the shot.

The bullet hits him, however, but a person behind him.

 

Sam / Lucifer turned, sensing the crash behind him, the man who was about to lopping off the head with an ax. The look even more surprised.

The Dean of 2014 was still holding the smoking gun in his hand, then did not make it over and let it fall to the ground, devoid of energy.

Sam / Lucifer gave him a serious look, and approached him, meanwhile, where people had not stopped fighting each other.

"No, please ... please ...." He muttered the Dean of 2014 as a prayer, seeing him get closer.

Sam / Lucifer did not stop, even knelt down, and grabbing his face, told him in a tone unusually serious and even a little 'proud:

"I knew it, my brother ... I knew you loved me still ..."

The Dean of 2014 was unable to argue, Sam / Lucifer pushed her face hard against her, looking for a kiss possessive and desperate, and perhaps even selfish.

The 2014 Dean groaned, baffled and confused.

"See you soon, brother ..." said Sam / Lucifer away from him, with a look of happiness mixed with malice.


	23. The end - second part - heartbroken

The fog still envelops the Dean and Sam's present, projecting them in another place.  
Another battle, different place, but it all looked the same in the eyes of Dean and Sam.  
The same desolation, the same confusion, war, bodies and blood.

One of the men Sam / Lucifer had taken a friend of Dean, and now he was enjoying tormenting Dean.  
"I bet you will not make it more blowhard soon as I cut his throat to your boyfriend, Dean ..." she said, smiling, taking it away.  
"Ninth! I beg you, Nigel, no, Nigel !! "

Sam and Dean guessed that Nigel should be a friend of Dean. They did not know that Dean had met Nigel in a time when much suffering for the loss of Sam and his conversion to the dark side, they could not know that Nigel Dean had met while he was dying, and that Dean had to pick it up from the ground, cure and microbreakage, could not know that Dean was vented with him, and that although it was just Sam conciarlo that way, even when he confessed to Nigel Dean that Sam was his brother, or what was left of it, seeing the pain on his face, instead of yelling at him, or both ... told him that he should not hate him, because he was always his brother.

They could not know that Dean had been crying, saying he had had the chance to kill him once, at the beginning of its transformation, preventing all this, and he had not, and that Sam himself told him that everything would be achieved It was his fault.

They could not know that Nigel had rispoosto he had done well not to kill him, surprising as hell Dean, and that had protected him all his life, according to what I had just told him ... and that he could not stop now ... and that Despite what he had told Sam, he would never forget.  
They could not know that at that point Nigel Dean had embraced, weeping bitterly.  
They did not know, but they sensed that they had to be very good friends.

 

Now in that future, Nigel was about to be beheaded by an ax just from one of the men Sam.

"Nigeeeeeel !!" cried Dean, and Sam came up behind him, turning him.

"Uh-uh-uh, here someone is a bit 'hysterical ... is one of your men?" She asked, touching his chin.

"Is my friend !!" said Dean, fierce, removing his hand.

She saw the confusion on Sam's face, trying not to let on, however, as if trying to remember the meaning of the word friend.

"Do not worry, I'll do the others ... maybe even less weak ..." Sam said softly.

"No!! I beg you, tell him to stop, tell him not to do it! "she pleaded Dean.

"You know that your devotion to this man just drives me to kill him faster, right?" Sam asked, sweetly.

Further, Nigel had an ax at his throat. Dean looked at him, his eyes shining with tears that were about to leave, he lowered his head, perhaps because he was overwhelmed by chills him and shook with sobs.

The Sam and Dean of this while they were shocked and paralyzed. They wanted to do something to prevent the killing of the poor kid ... but knew they could not do anything ... they they were like ghosts, and they could do nothing more than cover each other the eyes of the 'other with their hands, not to having to see, while they too were crying.

Sam / Lucifer meanwhile, saw what condition it was his brother, and this did stir something inside him. She looked at him with a new expression, surprise, disbelief, bewilderment.

Perhaps he remembered when he was still human, of all the times he saw Dean cry ... she had cried often during their past life together, but in that way she had cried a few times ....

Perhaps during the death of John, their father .... And during his ... one of his many dead ...

Maybe it was the memory of how he had felt when he saw him cry like that ... a feeling similar to having a broken heart ...

Perhaps it was the memory, push to stop the man who was to wield the ax against Nigel.

"TomTom expects !!!"

The Dean in 2014 and Dean and Sam of this suffered a major jolt to the chest ... .as if hitherto was lacking their air, and only now was allowed them to breathe again, but so so violent, that return to breathe, it hurt anyway.

"Let him go ... we are late and if you get dirty their hands with blood now, then you should waste time ripulirtele, and I need you now !!" said the hard and inflexible.

The man looked surprised, but did not ask questions ... just a bow and left. He just had to obey, not to ask questions.

Dean barely breathing, and only managed to say: "Thank you ...."

Sam / Lucifer seemed to take a breath before answering, as if that word scombussolasse him more than he was willing to admit.

"I saved your boyfriend, you see? I was good, right? "She asked, seraphic.

Dean did not answer.

"Answer ... .I was good ???" she asked again, grabbing his chin.

"Ahhh ... .g- thanks ... .." Dean said only, reeling.

Sam looked at him again. He would have preferred a yes. ... ... but he insisted that with thanks, that damn word that had the power to make him feel so falling apart.

And the image that occurred to him was the one. A Sam inside of him, on his knees, in anything around him in the darkness around him, with his head down, sobbing like a child crying because he fell and peeled one knee, and there is no one to help him.

Nobody!  
   
 

 

Sam / Lucifer spoke, dropping the idea of punishing him for failure to obey.

"I said ... because I saved that your filthy little friend, I deserve a prize, do not you think ???"

Dean approached his head a little to that of Sam / Lucifer, but they did nothing, in a clear concession to a kiss ... Sam / Lucifer smiled at the gesture, but it was not what he wanted. Not only.

"No, Dean," he said, putting a finger to his lips, and shook Dean barely hear pronounce his name ... he did so rarely now. "I want more ..." he added.

"What do you want?" Asked Dean.

"I want you to come with me ..."

"Why are you asking me?"

Sam / Lucifer looked confused.

"Why do not you just take me ???"

Sam / Lucifer seemed even more confused, not knowing what to say. Maybe he did not expect this kind of response. Maybe he thought Dean did not want to go with him. Perhaps after all he had done, still he seemed honorable ask Dean permission.

Dean kissed him impetuously, without thinking, hoping to convince so Sam, because he had the strength to say yes.

Sam / Lucifer was surprised, but the surprise soon vanished, replaced by the greed of possession that emerged clearly was out at that time and that had never died when it was Dean.

Maybe he was, but what remained.

He circled back possessive, during the kiss, while the red flames demonic surrounded both brothers and made them disappear into thin air.  
 

Sam and Dean watched helplessly at the turn of events, before being sucked in turn by the fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these chapters <3333


	24. The end - third part - let me hold you

Sam / Lucifer and Future Dean were making love, in fact, it was better to say that Sam was making love with Dean, and Dean suffered passively, tied her wrists to the keyboard of the bed.

  
It does not hurt him, not that, but it was still tied and it was very frustrating for Dean ... Sam did not understand why he felt the need to bind him, since he had agreed to follow him voluntarily.

  
Suddenly a demon entered the room, he called Sam / Lucifer  
Future Dean would take succumb instantly, so great was the shame, and Sam hated that although he had seen the demon go - which still remained at a distance, without approaching - not removed from his body, even if it had at least the decency to stop .  
"Do not you see I'm busy ???" growled Sam / Lucifer.

  
The demon muttered something about human casualties, half dead or dying and said he expected new orders, but Dean barely feel too surprised by the gesture of Sam.  
Sam in fact, had taken off from the body of Dean, but when he saw it coming the demon, had lifted the blanket over them, and when the demon had turned his head to talk to him, Sam had hidden the head of Dean with his arm, as if wanting to hide the sight of the demon.

  
Dean did not know how he felt about this new Sam, but he still had something of the old Sam ... some shred of restraint.  
"What are you waiting for? Go away !! "Sam growled, scaring the demon.

  
"Idiot," said Sam, kissing the breast of Dean and wanting to pick up where it left off.  
"Sam, no, wait!"

  
"I'll decide when to stop!"  
"I did not ask you to stop ..."

 

"So what ??"

"Untie me..untie me the hands, please ..."

"You have so little resistance? I thought that forty years of torture in hell you had hardened, Dean! "Sam said, referring to when Dean had died to save it.

"You do not need to keep me tied ... I agreed to follow spontaneously ..." Dean said.

"And naturally you will go!" Growled Sam.

"No! I will not run away ...I want ... I want to touch you ., please ... "

Sam stared at him in consternation. Clearly everything except expected.

After a moment of initial surprise, though, he laughed.

"You know, Dean, I thought I could do better than this ... really ... really good excuse!"

"Why is it so difficult to believe that you want to do?"

 **"Why it is no possible!"** She said sweetly. "I know you can not love me, now that I've become like this ... then your pathetic nonsense tell her to someone who wants to listen to them ..."

"Sam ...."

"Shut up .." Sam said, continuing to push into Dean, who floundered, not for pain, but to the passion of his companion.  
 

When Sam reached the peak, he went out quickly from the body of Dean, who had not stopped a second to complain to his compulsion, and said: "Do not expect me to make you come ..."

"Sam, please ... prego..ti prego..slegami, untie me, I want to hug you, I want ..." said Dean as a chant.

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his member Dean, clearly convinced that this was what he wanted, and that the thing of the embrace was all an excuse to get that one thing.

He grabs him strong, and began to pull, almost angrily, his wad.

 

But when he turned to go away, Dean spoke again, albeit with more weakness, because orgasm had overturned.

"Sam ... Sammy ... Sammy ... please ... I want ... I want to hug you ..."

Sam was pretty impressed this time. Now that Dean had come, because it kept this charade? Maybe he is telling the truth?

Hit, but a bit 'scared, she came up to Dean, and not untie him, hugged him.

Dean accused the embrace. He sighed, but did not give up.

"Sammy, Sammy, untie me ..."

"Just ... I gave you what you want ..."

"No ... I want to touch you, please, please ..."

"You're whining, you know?"

"Do not pretend it is not what you want too ..." said Dean.

Sam looked at him carefully, defeated, after which the plan untied his wrists, watching carefully and circumspectly.

Dean approached plan a hand to Sam's face, and he closed his eyes to the caress.

"Is heavier than I remembered ..." Sam said, referring to the caresses of Dean.  
 

The Sam and Dean this cry in front of that scene.

 

 

Dean stroked floor around the body of Sam ... the face, neck, shoulders, and Sam was left to touch, with mournful eyes ... when Dean came up behind her, she noticed a red mark that had not noticed before ... a recent injury. She touched the sign with his fingers, sad.

Sam shook his head. "Do not be sad, I deserved it."

The expression of Dean was saddened even more, and Sam said, "Do not worry, it can no longer hurt me, now ..." she smiled mischievously.  
 

A Dean those words hurt, but hugged him anyway, instinctively.

Sam he was shaken, but still drifted back to Dean on the bed.

Now he lay on him to Dean and feel something different than before. Sweet surrender, perhaps, but not by Dean, but for his part, perhaps ...  
 

Dean looked at him in the face. He had a look of sad sweetness.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"I want to see your eyes ..."

"You see them already ..."

"Your true color ...."

It was now some time that Sam's eyes were blacks ... could still get them back its true color, but had to concentrate ... it was much easier for him when he gave way to color which now were natural, BLACKS as the soul of a demon ... .

He kept them even when he and Dean were making love ...

 

"You know i can not ... you have to get used ..." Sam said softly.

"Yes you can ... I know you can ..."

"Okay, maybe I do not want ... you better stop, you can not tell me what to do!"

"How much I loved them ..."

"What ???" asked Sam increasingly irritated

"Your beautiful eyes ..." Dean said, making him a pat on palpedre.  
 

Sam closed his eyes in frustration. He squeezed them, and when I opened them again, they were back to a deep green, bright.

Dean smiled radiant.

"Look at them well, because they will remain so for so long .." Sam said, irritated, with a strange lilt a little 'route, which usually precedes the crying.

Dean riattirò to him again, seeing the look of Sam falter.

That look that made him fall in love again millions and millions of times.  
 

  
Sam drifted back onto his body, hiding his head on it, and in his arms, sobbing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to cry me toooooooooooo ççç


	25. The end - fourth part - drink from me

"If you drink, you'll feel meglio..non suffer more to stay here in hell ..." Sam told him.

"Sam pose that glass ... not needed ..."

"Yes but…"

"The only thing you need, is this knife ..." Dean said, grabbing a small boxcutter and looking.

"It's not too traumatic for you, drink from my arm?"

Dean laughed. "I am the lover of my brother, who is one with Lucifer and controls the hell, and you worry about traumatize me?"

"I do not want you to suffer more than necessary ..."

"Well, it's already happened ... stretch out his arm, Sam .."

"As you wish ... Dean?"

Dean was not listening, because busy sucking the blood just gushed from the wound.

"Why do not you return to call me Sammy?" Sam asked with a sad expression.

Dean looked up and saw the green eyes of Sam in the face.

"NO!"

"Dean, what ..."

"YOUR EYES. WERE GREEN! YOUR EYES! "Shouted Dean, standing up.

"Dean, calm down, it will be a result of your bevuta..mi have weakened a moment ... Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean was going to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet just drank the blood.

Sam heard the noise, heads and put his head in his hands, closing his eyes.


	26. The end - Part Five - the sadness of Sam

Sam / Lucifer and Future Dean were still discussing their favorite subject of Dean: Lucifer.

They were on the bed and Sam was eating grapes.

"How many times do I have to explain it again? I am I, Lucifer is possessing ... I simply merged with me ...

"So Lucifer is dead?"

"No, he lives in me ... we coexist ..."

"So right now I'm talking with him?"

"I do not know this ... now I seem to be me, but it's like I'm a new person now ... I have memories as I was before ... but it's as if I were no longer who I was ... ... and now have another They are ruthless ... "

"And you like to be?"

A shadow fell on Sam's face.

"I love that you are here with me ..."

"Answer the question…"

"No, because you do not like ... but I can not help it ... this is now ..."

"You can always go back ... you can fight it!"

Sam laughed. "As? With all this anger inside? With this hatred? This murderous rage? I'm a demon now ... Dean..i My eyes are blacks ... "

"But they are also green ..."

"A pale shadow of what it was ..."

"Why did you say YES, Sam?"

"I thought ... I thought I really can fool the devil ... and in the end instead the devil got into me ..."

"I see…"

"Are you suffering ..."

"Do you care?"

"I love you, and I care"

"Do you still love me?"

"Are you asking me as if I had stopped ..."

"Let's ... attempt ... do it for me, will you? Try ... try to be the Sam Winchester who you once were, just for a little ... "

"Dean, perhaps escapes you that now ..."

"I know you Schhh sei..ma try to do it for me, okay? Do it for the love you feel for me ... "

"What do you want exactly?"

"Just remember it was be ... Sam," Dean said softly.

Sam did not ask for more explanations ... went to instinct ... focused on the love he felt for Dean, he tried to see it as infinite space, like a cosmos strewn with millions of stars ... supposed to fly through the infinite space like Superman.

Yes, Superman ... .Dean had dressed as Superman as a kid ... I remember ...

"Remember ... Who are you ..." Dean told him, touching cheeks, eyes closed while Sam was concentrated.

 _Our first kiss_ ... _.te remember, Sam?_ "Dean whispered in his ear.

And how if he remembered.

 _"You want me, do not you? Would you touch me in ways not really responsive_ ... "

 _"Touch me, Dean_ .."

 _"Yes_ I _can_ ... I _want_ ... I _want you_ ...."

_"Hug me…"_

 

 

"Hold me ..." Sam repeated, crying, embracing Dean.

Dean hugged him, upset by feelings of Sam. She saw him get excited, trembling, excited smile, shiver ... his eyes turn green ...

"Dean ..." he murmured softly.

And then again the catastrophe. The darkness.

Sam's face and his body was covered with purple marks, and her cheeks streaked with tears again, but this time of grief.

"Dean ... Dean ... what happens to me? Dean ... "Sam muttered scared.

"Sam! Sam! "

"I feel the body bruciare..gli eyes hurt me ..."

"Oh, no, Sam, what I did. Please forgive me!"

"Forgive me, Dean, I can not go back, I can not ..."

"Sam, please, stop, stop, please stop you distruggerai..ti ,. Forgive me ... forgive me if I asked you! "

Then silence.

Sam had stopped shaking, stopped fighting. Stopped feeling pain.

Just he kept his head down on the bed.

"You can not save me, Dean." He said sadly.

 

*

*

Dean had learned to drink the blood of Sam without vomiting. That afternoon was drinking from his arm, while Sam was still leaning against the wall, and watched him sucking the liquid.

He felt strange. See his brother so dependent and submissive to him was what he believed to desire immensely ... or at least she thought it was so, when she wanted him to come with him to hell.

He believed that seeing Dean drink his blood, he would have excited and made me feel powerful beyond measure.

He thought he would feel joy, warmth ....

Instead just he felt very cold ... and a great sadness


	27. The end - sixth part - together forever

"I never thought of being a prisoner here! I want out! "Shouted Dean.  
   
"Dean, tries to reason, you're in hell!"  
   
"Hell is a closed room with four walls. I want to go out, and you can not stop me! "  
   
"Whatever" Sam sighed.  
   
   
 

 

Sam was aware that he could not keep Dean locked up in that room forever, and besides, it was necessary that Dean would accept everything, if he wanted to stay by his side, but he accepted the same reluctantly. I am waiting.  
   
"I want to take a ride alone ..." Dean said softly.  
   
"Do not be ridiculous ... you'll get hurt ..."  
   
"Sam, please ... please ...."  
   
"All right, but I'll keep an eye on ...." Sam agree.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

  
*

Hell was ... .l'Inferno.  
   
Now that Dean was back there, vague memories of when he was in hell because of the covenant to bring back Sam, came back a bit 'to the surface.  
   
He recalled that it was red, red as blood, and there was blood everywhere.  
   
Remembered thinking that contrary to what everyone thinks, hell is cold.  
   
Cold as death.

 

And now that you close the door of the room where he slept until recently, and which overlooked anything, because there was a house that held her up, he saw the Inferno just as he remembered it.

  
Sure, he had already seen countless times since his return, however, every time Sam locked up in that room, it was as if his mind wants to remove those images from his mind.  
He was human, Sam explained to him, and humans can not travel to the places of the underworld, and if they do, for some reason, when you leave behind that place, it's as if their mind to fight to remove that experience from their head,  
This was because they could not visit those places alive, were places for the dead, the living and if they visited, when you left them behind, they retained only vague memories of certain images.

  
This allowed their minds not to go crazy.

  
Now Dean was walking in Hell, interspersed among snakes, bridges, and countless disturbing stairs that seemed to expand in intricate labyrinths, of which you have never seen the end.

  
Sometimes hell was illuminated by thousands of lights floating together like millions of fireflies, sometimes it was dark ... Hell always changed.  
For as long as he walked, feeling Dean screams and screams and screams.

  
Most preferred demons tormenting their victims in closed rooms, but some preferred to do it in pitches for show.

  
Yes, because there were squares. Dean was always surprised at how sometimes you seemed that Hell was closed, as a huge castle, and then did a few steps, and you found yourself in a square outside. Them there were no rules in hell.

  
There were no laws on the outside or the inside, the closed or open.

 

*

Dean came in a square, without which there was no door to demarcate the new border, and saw a girl with a white robe, torn, bruised, that he covered his face, while a big ogre hit her in the head with a ball ferrata.  
   
The girl was screaming and crying.  
   
Dean tried to ignore it but those screams pierced the ears.  
   
The ogre was about to strike again, but Dean called him back:

 

"Ehi you…."  
   
The ogre turned to him questioningly.  
   
"Do you know who I am, do you?"  
   
"Winchester ...."  
   
"I'm curious ... because that ... er ... toy on her?"  
   
"I enjoy ..." laughed the ogre.  
 

"Well, you did not notice that he does not do anything? Now it is used to pain .... "  
   
"This is not possible ... not feel like crying?"  
   
"Give me ... I listen I mean torture in hell ... I was you, I'd look for something that might bring more harm ..."  
   
"Are not these orders ..."  
   
"Or maybe you want me to go and say to Lucifer contexts that my suggestions, you say ??"  
   
"Oh, no no no, I'll go ... .a look for something more suitable ... my lord ... immediately !!" and ran away.

 

The girl is crying, still lying on the ground.

  
"Hey, can you walk?" Asked Dean.

  
"My legs that hurt me ..."

  
"If you leave now, it will be useless to my speech ...." He tried to shake Dean.

  
"Oh, it was not in vain ... ..guarda, the dwarves are coming to get me ..."

  
Dean watched the men low as elves run towards their direction, quivering.  
"Can I send away too ..."

  
"No, you can not ... and in any case it is better to be in the hands of the dwarves, than in their ogre ... after I burn, I'm happy ...." She said, while the dwarves were already coming to take her away.

  
Dean looked at her and wept with sadness.

  
He walked again and this time he went into a door, where he found an oven with pieces of charcoal burning still inside, but it was the only thing I found.

  
Inside were pieces of bodies, that it would be reassembled between presumbilmente who knows how to continue torturing forever victims.  
He fell to his knees, defeated.

 

Nearby, Sam had followed him, and he felt her heart to see Dean in those conditions.  
   
He had seen his intervention towards the girl, but nothing had saddened to see how much time kneeling in front of the oven.  
 

  
He wanted to destroy the damn oven, seeing him only because Dean had been so bad, but what good would? Hell was FULL of ovens so.  
   
   
   
 

 

Sam wept tears she thought she did not have more. He believed that there were no more tears in his heart, and now they had found that there were still. They were overflowed, distruggendoglielo.

 

The chill of death through him from head to foot, for the first time since he was there, he had the urge to vomit. Dean had condemned to a life of misery. Beside him he would never be happy.  
   
Dean had loved him more than he deserved, and now he was suffering because of it.  
   
He had suffered incredibly once before, when he was in hell because of him, and now I was back ... always because of him. What kind of monster was?  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

  
*

"Are not you coming to eat?" Asked Dean, returned from his tour, and now you're in one of the many dining rooms that Sam had magically created for them.

"No, I do not have much of an appetite lately ..." Sam said.  
   
"Then let me eat alone?" Asked Dean

 

 

Sam looked at him with a look immensely sad, trying to smile.  
   
"I'm going for a ride ... a visit ... when I get back, I promise I'll look at a movie together ... because in the meantime do not you pick one in our collection of DVDs? I am sure you manage to find one of those mushy that you like so much ... "  
   
Dean shuddered to hear those words, spoken with such sadness.  
   
"V-.va well-m ... I immediately start to look for then ..."  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

  
*

Sam had already made his decision. Only the idea of living without Dean, made him sick, but in that case no longer wanted to live. If he had stopped living and died, perhaps his conscience would be spared that pain, if he had had one more.  
   
Would not condemn his brother's unhappiness ... ..aveva left the order to vacate his brother, if something had happened ... he was her only jailer, if he was not there to watch him, would come free. The demons could never disobey him, or try to hurt Dean ... they had signed the vote unbreakable and if they broke, they would die.

 

Dean would be better off without him. He would have stopped suffering. Sam knew he could not just ask him to let him go, because Dean would never have done.  
   
 

  
He locked himself in a room full of zombies, wanting to be ceded to them in meal.  
 

Dean, forgive me ... I love you ... I thought his eyes closed, as a tear slid down from her cheek.  
 

Feel hungry zombies approaching him, but not hear them attack him, because the sound of a gun made them crash to the ground and did move back the other scared.  
   
"What the hell ..." said Sam, as Dean approached him, furious, she caught him by the collar and flung him out.

"Dean!" Sam repeated, stunned.  
   
"You never told me you kept this still my old gun between the relics of our bedroom!" Said Dean angrily.  
   
"Che..che would you have done if I had not found ???"  
   
"What do you think, shit, motherfucker, huh? You know that I follow you everywhere, you bastard. "

 

Sam looked at him open-mouthed. Dean would be thrown into the crowd swarming zombies, if he had not been able to save him?  
   
"Dean, do not you see, I wanted to save you ..."  
   
"Is a bit 'too late for that ..." Dean said, showing eyes blacks.  
   
 

  
Sam stepped back. "No…"  
   
"It is, instead," Dean said.  
   
"Io..io did not want this for you ..."  
   
"And I did not want it for you ... but we are here now ... together ... and if you try to leave me again I'll put you on the wheel, I swear." Dean said.  
   
 

  
Sam looked at him closely and smiled. A note of pride lighting up his eyes.  
   
They approached and threw themselves in each other's arms, kissing passionately and furiously.  
   
 

  
   Meanwhile, Sam and Dean of this had disappeared again, for the last time, finally returning to present ....

 

 

  
   
  
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excuse me if I go back so Dean's gun out of nowhere, and I do not explain well what the eye blacks ... this chapter I knocked so forgive me .. XD
> 
> I'm really sorry for all the part on the girl who suffered ç_ç
> 
> the final ... I only say that it had to be even more sad, but I put it so I did not want them to suffer more than necessary xd  
> ps specific that Dean does not want to really put Sam on the wheel ... she told him why he was angry XD


	28. Don't ever let it end

Sam and Dean finally returning to the present, thrown on the street, with the Impala parked in front of a motel any.

  
"That son of a bitch of Zechariah has seen fit to settle down in front of a comfortable hotel and also to give back the car ... a biscuit after all the stab wounds that made us suffer over there?" Dean asked bitterly. I wonder if Castiel had thought to recover all of their things, so let precipitously at the spa.  
Sam did not answer and Dean heads remaining to be disturbed. Like him, however.

  
"Come, little brother ... we enter and then we'll talk, okay?" She said, taking him by the arm.

 

 

  
*

  
After being made to deliver a room for the night, and he had closed the door behind him, Dean began:

  
"Sammy, I know you're upset now, but that it was not you, okay ??"  
"Your favorite phrase ..." Sammy said wearily, sitting in a chair.

  
"All right, then I listen to because I'll tell you one thing new: The ones we were not ok? I would never have allowed that you do not even avvicinassi Lucifer, I would not have followed in hell, but I would try to get you out of there, and I would never, ever drank demon blood! Not even you! "Said Dean convinced.

  
"You can be sure of anything you want, Dean, but the objective reality is what we saw! That is what matters, that's what will bring us the future, our future! "

  
"You can not be serious ... you never give up until now, you've always told him to build us our future," said Dean scared.

  
"Maybe, but not together ..."

  
Dean looked at him shocked. The heartbroken.

  
"What ... .what are you saying?"

  
"What do you understand ... perhaps we still have a hope to save us, if we detach ..."

  
"You can not be serious! If what Zechariah showed us is true, even more so I can not leave you alone, at the mercy of the monster, so I sentence you to death! "  
"Yes, because they had been very close to you served to save me, to what we have seen," said Bitter Sam.

  
"Sammy ... not ... after all we've been through to be together ... not ... you do not want to break back again ... not after what we suffered every time we tried ... remember we've been through ..." whined Dean .

  
"And it is precisely for this reason, because I remember it, we must do it, Dean .." Sam said, his voice cracking, weeping.

  
"Thing…."

  
"This our suffering so damn without the other ... this our desire to remain together at all costs, sending air the consequences, because the most important thing is we, you've seen what has brought us? A reign together in Hell "

  
"Sammy ... but we love each other ..." begged Dean.

  
"... And that makes everything even more sad ..." remarked Sam sad.

  
Dean lowered his head in defeat.

  
Sam joined him, looking at him, with a sadness bating.

  
"If it's any consolation, I'll never stop loving you, Dean ... I will never love anyone else ... more feelings for you will never fade ..." Sam said, stroking his cheek.  
Dean gave her a kiss on the hand of Sam inside.

  
"You loved me like no brother would never have done and I am grateful to you for this ... but we can not be together ... it, do you?" Sam asked, crying fresh tears, as if to ask Dean to convince him otherwise.

  
"I ... I'd do anything for you ..." said Dean.

  
"And I for you ... it's just that ... that our love will eventually destroy us and destroy everything dear to us ... and we can not ..."

  
"Schhh I understand, Sam ... okay," Dean said, putting a finger to his lips.

  
"Go ... .va well?" Asked Sam amazed.

  
"I just have one last request before leaving ... ... you'd ... love to me ... one last time?"  
"Oh, Dean .." Sam said, pulling back on the nose and throwing herself into his arms.

 

Sam buried her head on the neck of Dean, and the latter stroked his back, and then follow the rhythm of the brother who was rubbing her head on his neck and on his chest. He followed suit, putting his hands under her shirt and togliendogliela.

They continued to undress each other, without looking, with each other heads sunk into the neck of the other.

Jeans, boxer shorts ... all that was left on them.

It was only when they threw themselves on the bed, on top of each other, which went back to look.

The glance of the burning eyes of the other.

The kisses they exchanged on the chest, everywhere, were red-hot, almost like their desperate passion.

Dean cried as he shook Sam's hair, strong, between his fingers. Sam cried, but not for pain.

And then caresses, caresses and caresses again.

The sex was not sweet.

It was passionate, impetuous, intense, desperate. Need to make his mark, so the other one could not forget him as he was inside him.

"Dean !!" moaned Sam, and hold the pillow between his fingers, still crying.

Dean drove without saying anything, tears streaming down his face.  
 

When sex left them exhausted, no energy, Dean thought that the best thing would be to fall into sleep right away, but his body betrayed him again.

 

When he lay tried Sam's body and hugged him, realizing that she was still crying.

"Turn to me .." whispered Dean, and Sam did, but buried his face in his arms not to watch it.

A Dean did not matter. What mattered was only that Sam had begun to tighten.  
   
   
   
   
   
 

  
*

The next morning was like waking from a dream. Or perhaps a nightmare.

Dean woke up and would have liked to believe that the events of the night before had been just a bad nightmare, that really nothing had happened ... but of course it was only an illusion ...

He knew that now, at any moment, one of them would have to make the decision to get up from the bed and put an end to it.

He thought it would be Sam, but Sam was still asleep ...

Maybe he would go when he would wake up, Dean mused.

 

He caresses her shoulder, and then the neck, and a few strands of hair, trying to impress deeply those contacts between his fingers, before you tell him goodbye ... knowing that then he could no longer do it ...

  
Sam shook his head under his touch, and before Dean could scream at his body to stop him, and embraced.  
He should not have, but it was weak.

  
Sam shifted in his sleep, in the arms of Dean and returned the hug.

  
Dean realized it was wrong and let go, ributtandosi on the bed, belly up, bitter, covering his head with a pillow. Maybe he cried.  
Sam looked at her reaction and said nothing.

  
Dean did not move, continuing to hold the pillow over my face, waiting for Sam would go away, breaking his heart ... because it was taking so long?

  
After a time that seemed endless, feel Sam to kiss the pillow that Dean was holding above his head and then lie down on him, by joining perfectly again their bodies.  
Dean did not understand that his chest was torn by deep discharges and twinges of pain, until Sam butted again their bodies together, and made him pass that pain.  
The doubts returned. Apparently, that was right or wrong, he needed Sam to stay healthy. Of his body, his hands, his face, his mouth. Just him.  
It was as if he were asked to give up a hand or lung.

 

More ... more ... shouts a voice.

  
Sam had always been more ...

  
It was the air he breathed ... its nourishment ...

  
How would she survive without him ... without his yet? It would be sunk?

  
Sam showed no signs of wanting to leave soon ... Dean continued to embrace, and then slowly, took her hand in his ....  
Dean defeated once again, took the pillow off his face and faced his face.

  
Her eyes were red and Sam looked at him with infinite sadness, and then without warning, kissed him again.

  
Dean would not have to repay, or falling back down into the mattress, and shake his back, as to cling to him, but he did the same.

 

 

  
*

  
Even they did not know how much time remained to cuddle in the bed this morning.

Time seems dilated. No one will bother .. no cleaning lady to come and tidy up and clean the rooms, no Castiel was worried that in premurarsi that were safe and wondered what had happened to them during the trip in the future, no phone call unexpected ... .just their .

  
Now Sam was shot from behind, detached from Dean, holding my hand though.

  
Dean began to think that maybe it was his turn to get up from that damn bed, but when he tried it, he seemed to be paralyzed.  
The hand grasp hold of Sam seemed nailed in that bed.

  
It was warm, reassuring, telling him that he would never know goodbye.  
He could not leave him to it and was certain when his fingers brushed the flies still a bare back of Sam.  
Sam shivered and moved again under his touch.

  
"Love, one of the two has to get up from this bed ..." said Dean, unexpectedly romantic and sweet, hugging him from behind.

  
Sam did not turn around. Only he whispered: "I can not ..."

  
Dean understood him. Even he could not leave us ...

*

"I do not want to live without you!" said Sam. He was stripped to the waist, in front of the bed and left dangling two handcuffs. If it had been another occasion, Dean would have thought in a kind of erotic proposal seeing that thing, but now the whole thing took just an outline macabre and immensely sad.

He saw the sad and resigned look of Sam and he wanted to comfort him. Tell him that everything would be okay. They would find a solution ... but did not make it to tell him, because he first felt shattered and resigned.

The fact that his brother wanted to kill himself and he was not doing anything to stop him, said a lot of what he was ill. On how both were marked out from that disastrous experience.

"What do you say?" Asked Sam.

"I think you're a selfish ... you know that I follow you everywhere, Sam ..." said Dean sad.

 

 

*  
 

In the motel there was an indoor swimming pool. It was not difficult for them to sneak into the room.  
They were dressed. Maybe they would have died by drowning, but there not was also need to do it for freezing ... why suffer more than necessary?  
They watched the water beneath them.  
"And so it is the end ..." muttered Sam.

"I regret so much, Sam ..." muttered Dean.

"Do you think this is the right punishment because we wanted to be together at all costs?" Asked Sam.

"I do not know, I just know that I would do anything to have you at my side ..."

"Dean ..."

"And at the same time I wish you were rejected from the first day ... everything just to make you live ..." said Dean.

Sam interrupted him, putting a finger to her lips and closing her eyes.

Dean sighed and groaned a little more '.

He knew he could not change his mind. He had not the strength.

She hated herself for it. But at least it would not be alone.

"Thanks ..." said Sam.

Dean opened his eyes in surprise.

"In order not to leave me alone in this moment ...."

"Sammy, I will not leave NEVER alone ... and if there is another life after death, will not leave you alone even there ..."

Sam kissed him back gently. A silent thanks.

 

*

Sam and Dean went into the pool, and Sam tied the handcuffs for half his wrist, while the other half, hesitated ....

"Dean ... you ... are you sure you ...."

"Sam, I can not live without you ..."

"Shit ... what I'm doing ... I hurt all my life and I am continuing to do so until the end of life of both ..."

"Sam ... you gave me the most beautiful thing I ever could wish for ... a love ... epic, overwhelming, that I consumed ... was what I was wondering when I was a kid." Dean said, leaning his forehead to hers.

Sam groaned at that.

"I love you ..." he said only.

And then he tied the other end of the handcuffs on the wrists of Dean.

They went under the water, holding anchored to the lineup, and with your free hand, trying each other's bodies.

Sam was to take the initiative. Immediately he went to kiss her brother, perhaps wanting to distract them from the chill of death was about to invade.

Dean kissed. He had no time to think about what they were doing, because his last thought was that he hoped to dream him, during the unconsciousness that would precede death.

The brothers began to feel short of breath, but did not stop kissing. They continued to do so until the smallest modicum of force kept them still shiny.  
 

And then, just when he was about to reach the END, a hand moved underwater to pull them up ....

 

 

 

 


	29. Our three missing

The first thing they saw the brothers, surfacing unconsciousness, was a face blurred ... but still a face ...

  
They were amazed. Maybe they were already in heaven?

  
The face looked scared or otherwise filled with concern ...

  
It was a young face looked vaguely familiar ... ...

  
But before the brothers could remember where they had already seen, his face changed expression became angry and scared.

  
Adam, their younger half-brother, once he realized that they were good, and had begun to breathe, saw fit to take away the breath again with a punch that almost sent them to another world.

  
The brothers groaned in pain.

  
"Adam ..." he managed to mutter Dean. The facial pain.

  
"If you wanted to kill yourself, THERE WAS NO NEED TO CHOOSE THE PISCINA..POTEVATE ASK ME, I'D BEEN WELL PLEASED TO SEND YOU TO ANOTHER WORLD FACE OF FISTS filling you ..." I cursed Adam.

  
"Adam, please, stop, we are evil ..." said Dean.

  
"Stop me? Stop me? "He repeated incredulously.

  
"And keep your voice down ..." said Sam, who had a headache.

 **"DOWN THE** ... **YOU CAN NOT TELL ME ..YOU WHAT SHOULD** I DO!" Adam yelled louder, and the brothers were held his head in his hands. It was like watching an outburst of Goku Super Saiyan Level IV.

  
"Do you realize the shit that you did and you were going to do, huh?" He asked, lowering his voice, but still keeping it at a high volume.

  
"Adam, we know that it is a gesture ..." Dean tried.

  
"NO, NO, NO, YOU DO NOT KNOW A DAMN! You think you are clever, you think you are the last romantic lovers, you think you know everything and do not even know, that one where you had sent Zechariah, was not really your future !!! "

  
"What? No ... it was not ??? "stammered in unison.

  
**"POOR IGNORANT YOU HAVE NOT UNDERSTAND NOTHING**  !!" He shouted again Adam.

 "Adam, now finish it! I would say that we have mistreated enough! Now stop being your child and explain exactly what you mean !! "said Dean back.  
Adam snorted, but consent.

  
"What you saw was nothing more than a projection ... a projection of what you fear, what you hoped for, perhaps even what you want ... it was not the reality."  
"So ... all we have not seen ... it was not true?" Stammered Sam shocked.

  
"I said it was not real, I did not say that it was not true ... there is a difference ..."  
"Explain." Dean said.

  
"You have seen what would happen and the consequences that would result from some of your choices ... .If Sam said yes to Lucifer Lucifer If not simply come to possess Sam, but would arrive even to merge with him, Dean If you choose not to kill hell, if he chose his brother always, if he chose not to fight but to stay by her side ... all self !! "

 

"Wait a minute ... but how do you know that we have seen all these things?" Sam asked.

"Castiel ..." Adam said simply.

"But ... in any case ... even if what you say is true, it does not change! However, we are doomed until we will choose to remain always on the side of the other. "Dean said softly.

"No, Dean, you did not understand anything of my speech! Those who have seen are all projections of a possible future ... you asked for the case because your self of the future he let Sam he said yes of the devil ?? "

"I, me ... I was asked first."

"Well, in fact, you would not do ever! Zechariah wanted to show you what would happen if I let him, which we both know you would not do! "

Dean and Sam bowed their heads. Perhaps they are beginning to understand.

 

"Just as Lucifer would never accept to die or to be completely absorbed in the body of Sam, leaving him full control. You are complete idiots !! "she said again.

Dean and Sam had her head spinning. Zacharias had them fooled?

"Zechariah gave you the basis on which you poor fools have believed, and desires and fears did the rest ... in fact it was all fake. You would have a future as well, if you would act just as you have seen, it is so that should .... but it is the whole basis that is wrong. "

"There is still something that escapes us .." Dean said.

Adam snorted. "As an example more precise, it is true, is so that you would end up if you would only follow Sam hell ... Zechariah showed you how things should be among you in a probable future, but is distorted by the fact that it could have place only if Sam really tell you to Lucifer, and not only ... Lucifer should also be willing to let the full control and command of Sam, which I doubt strongly that want to do !!! "

Sam and Dean were speechless.

 

"Castiel was able to sense that you are back in this a few hours after it happened and as it took him to figure out where you are ... then you tell me ... he did not consider it urgent to catapult me here, because it certainly did not imagine that race of suckers intergalactic you are, but I yes! "

"As ... you ... you know ..." they stammered them.

"Of course not, but I figured you would have done something incredibly stupid and melodramatic, and here we are. Do not bother to thank m ... "

Adam did not finish that Dean and Sam embraced him, leaving him stunned.

 

They stayed like that in silence for a few seconds, and then Adam broke the embrace.

"Okay ... the fraternal moment is over ... and I think another time is about to begin ... now, you want that I run a second, so that you can ask forgiveness of each other and begin to weep, or ...."

At those words, he looked at Sam and Dean suffered hot tears streamed down his face, as in Sam.

"Here, of course ..." Adam said, looking at Sam who was thrown into the arms of his brother. Both weeping.

 

"Forgive me for what I was doing ..." said Sam.

"Forgive me ... you would never have believed to Zacharias ... I swear I will never leave you ..." said Dean back.

  
"Yeah ... ehm..a regard, I take care of these" Adam said, dangling handcuffs. "You two have been shown to not be able to make proper use ... I do not think that help much with Lucifer, but ...."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sam asked, still embraced Dean.

"Well, the Winchesters can not be divided, no? have been shown to perform acts insane "Adam said, dangling handcuffs again" when something threatens your codependency morbid, and someone has to trap Lucifer in the cage, right? "

"Adam, do not!" Sam was frightened.

Adam laughed. "I am a Winchester. You should know that you can not tell me what to do, and then you'd really like to see try ... "

  
He uttered that phrase "I am a Winchester" with a pride and a smile on his face, when he turned to leave.

He was about to leave the room when she turned one last time, already knowing what he would find.

  
Dean and Sam still kneeling on the floor, wet and shivering, kissing.

It was what I actually saw.

He smiled. Certainly not in danger of freezing, even though they were no towels.

He thought of the words of Zechariah

 

**"You know you can not trust them and you know that Sam and Dean Winchester depend so irrational, psychotic and even erotic, each other ... you know, right?"**

Adam had understood, had just digested and he had strafregato.  
It was, after all, a Winchester, and Winchester are selfish when it comes to their family.  
And he was not far behind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam ... how I wished I formed a trio with the bros uu  
> I enjoyed describing his blind rage and furious hahah if you think about it, is a normal reaction that happens to anyone in front of an attempted suicide of a loved one ... our course might not give you a punch xd  
> the title refers just to Adam ... OUR THREE MISSING. : D
> 
>  
> 
> I also liked to put the words of Zechariah of 5 x 18 "You know that you can not trust them and you know that Sam and Dean Winchester depend so irrational, psychotic and even erotic, one dalla'ltro you know ... , true?
> 
> too beautiful that phrase awwww.  
> I hope I have explained clearly enough the whole thing projections!
> 
> Last thing: I am sorry that Sam and Dean so little active and combative, because I lose all the time to get them kiss ahhahha: p
> 
>  
> 
>    Last thing: I made amends for the angst last chapter eh? <3


	30. You're chained to me for life

He had done everything to keep the promise ... the promise he made to his brother Sam would never have left ... ... .eppure fate had managed to separate them at the end ...

Sam had said yes to Lucifer, and had fallen into the hole with Adam and Michael ...

Both of his brothers were damned forever ...

Li had lost.

Yet it was for Sammy, Dean suffered more.

He was sorry for Adam, but it was for Sam that he felt short of breath in the lungs, freezing the breath, he felt to break all the bones ...

He promised he would never have betrayed ... and there it instead, with a woman with a child, who had a crush on him when they were kids ...

Dean he had never been together, because love for Sammy arrived almost immediately, but when it was made clear that Sammy had gone away forever, had yielded to discouragement and had agreed to be comforted by those arms so different from those of Sammy.

I was still dreaming. He dreamed that fateful day when she saw him disappear in the darkness, and wept.

Lisa was always there to comfort him, accogliendoglielo in his arms, as at that moment, embracing in bed, to calm him down, and he had the courage to tell him it was Sammy who dreamed of kissing, all saints night, all the holy mornings and afternoons all the saints ....

 

 

 

"Dean! Dean, wake up! "Called a voice.

"Mmm," Dean said, sobbing in his sleep.

The figure gave him a kiss on the mouth to calm him.

"No! Go away! "Said Dean.

"Excuse me ??" was the reply astonished voice, a familiar voice ...

"Sam ???!"

"No! Methuselah! "Sam said offended.

"S-sorry ... .diosanto, I ... I ... I dreamed."

"That I let ??"

Dean looked at him in astonishment.

"You talk in your sleep ..." said Sam. "You kept saying ... no, no, Sammy ... what I did ... I never should have let you go ... and then some nominavi Lisa" Sam said a little 'jealous.

"I ... I ... oh, fuck! I dreamed ... I dreamed you said YES, Sam! "Dean said, plunging his face into the pillow.

Sam was surprised. "To whom? A Lucifer? "

"Yes…"

"Dean, damn ... it's been a year since ...."

"I know, I know ... but obviously they are traumatized ...."

"And uh ... what did you dream?"

"I dreamed that you were saying is Lucifer, and then he ... and you ... I have punched ..."

"Damn ... I'm sorry ..."

"But then you can go yourself and you throw yourself into the trap with Lucifer ... Michele is in the body of Adam, try to stop and drop all four of them inside, then closes the cage ..."

?? And what happens then? What about Lisa? "

"Lisa Braeden ... you remember, my old friend when we were kids ..."

"The one who had a crush on you and who has a son?" Sam asked, wrinkling her nose, jealous. They had met a few years ago and did not stop making eyes at Dean nemeno for a while.

"I dreamed that I came to her crying for your death, but every moment I spent with her, I thought of you, and I wanted your arms instead of her ..." said Dean, sad, touching cheeks.

"You're still in time to change the destiny ..." said Sam jealous.

"Do not say cazzate..non have no idea as I was unhappy when I thought I had fallen in that hole ... and how I felt guilty thinking to have you betrayed." Dean said, still shocked at the thought.

"And you are right .." said Sam sadist, throwing the weight of his body on him.

"God, I'm glad it was just a nightmare, and that in fact you never left ..." Dean told him, stroking his hair.

"Because our great brother Adam was sacrificed for us, he said YES to Lucifer, to allow us to stay together ..." Sam said, starting to kiss him.

"Hey, I have a great brother ... he is our brother soulless ..." Dean said.

"What we, as elder brothers fantastic that we are, we will return ..." Sam said, smiling, kissing him again.

"Exactly," said Dean.

 

"Sam! Dean! When you have finished pastrugnarti each other and you deign to come to the table and eat this stew fabulous THERE DESERVE, let me know, ugly idiots who are not more !! "Bobby called them from the dining room, but had a fatherly tone and affectionate.

Sam and Dean laughed.

  
"The old man will call to order." Dean said, doing to get up.

  
"Without them," said Sam, ributtandolo to bed. "First I want you to learn something ..."

  
"What?" Dean asked, amused.

  
"That there will NEVER be no Lisa, Susanna, Genevieve, or Melinda, in your life, forget it .."

  
"I like the idea, but if I betray you with a man?" Asked Dean even more amused.

  
"The gems cut down, to him and to you, so you can never have sex!" Said Sam, sadistic.  
Dean laughed.

  
"No, please, take it with me, but do not ever take it with them," she said as a kind of caricature, with a small voice as a woman.  
Sam buried her head in his neck and began to suck.  
"Oh .." Dean began.

  
"Voglio..che know that you are MY, MY ONLY." Sam said, beginning to give him a pacifier to better express the concept.  
"The ... .so ... and the same goes for you ..." Dean groaned.

  
"There will be no other outside of me ..." said Sam, Dean fiddle with the pendant around her neck, and that he had never taken off since Sam gave him ... not even that sad day when they decided to take off life in that pool because of Zechariah.

  
"You will not see eye to the outside of me," said Dean back, hugging him, pulling him closer.

  
Calmly they thought about how to help their little brother to get back the soul ... but calmly. Now they were too busy getting lost again in the totality of their love and exchange promises sweet and romantic for eternity.

  
Never mind if Bobby was still waiting for them for lunch, Dean had dreamed of a life without Sam, and he had every intention to make him forget such a nightmare for both, to the sound of kisses, cuddles, caresses and soothers possessive.

  
When he finally got up out of bed and went to eat, Bobby looked puzzled Dean who had a hand on the neck, embarrassed, and Sam smiled slyly.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Bobby.

  
"We were trying a brand that prevents you from unpleasant dreams, say ..." Sam smiled slyly. Dean threw a light kick under the table, and they both laughed in front of the expression a bit 'puzzled the old Bobby.

  
They had been through so much, and why now nothing and no one could do anything to scalfirli, hurt them or separate them, and they were all things that you said that day, ear, out loud, with whispered phrases on the lips, softly no eye contact, and also focusing his gaze straight into the other.

  
Ardent promises of eternal love so heartfelt and sentimental, that if Crowley, Castiel, Bobby or anybody else could hear them, they would be teased at life.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of the last chapter comes down to a phrase that Jared said really about Jensen <3
> 
> So, I know that the chapter is a little confused, but Sam is NEVER dropped into the hole xd
> 
> The first part was a dream of Dean. Dean has dreamed that she would with Lisa, but it never happened, because the one to fall into the hole was Adam, who then returned without a soul. Sam and Dean obviously will help him to make him come back <3


	31. The gift of Adam

"We can not risk that precedents are created ..."

"But then we also can not ignore everything they have done to keep peace on Earth.

"And the fact that they stopped the apocalypse ..."  
"After it unleashed ..."

"Yes, but then they caged Lucifer ..."  
"Um, really that I did," said Adam.

"Shut up, Adam, i there you brought here to confer with them, but if you do not shut up I'll take you straight to the yarn back." Said Castiel.

you will anyhow... It not yet reached my time. "

"Enough, be quiet! I am Death and the last word is always to me, "said the knight.

"Always take advantage and brag of your degree," said another angel.  
"You can sit here and talk all you want, but when the time comes of Winchester, I'll accompany them, and if I decide they are not go in hell, will not go" Death said with a smile.

"if they will do other pacts, not even you could save them ..." said a woman angel.

"There Castiel why ... once already saved Dean from perdition, said Death, making him blush.  
"We asked it to him !!" interjected the angel woman.

"Hey! Nobody of you can command me "Castiel said again.

"Enough. I would say that we have discussed quite "interrupted Adam, putting down tempers. "I came here in paradise, to confer with you, you know, to seek absolution for the sin of my brothers incest, that you would like him pay, with hell, once they are dead. I ask this great favor, basically I imprisoned Lucifer, right? and also they have done good, they defeated terrible monsters who threatened peace, as Alistair, Lilith Eve ... I would say they deserve to be forgiven ... "Adam said with a conciliatory smile.  
 

Angels groaned some more and then one of them asked him: "And why would you do it?"

"They are my brothers," Adam said, convinced.

"And you, Castiel, what drives you to support this ... this thing ???"

"Dean and Sam are my great friends, and I do not forget all the times I have saved the world, even sacrificing themselves ... and every time I have saved me. I will never forget, for example, when I was about to collapse, crushed by the influence of evil Naomi, and Dean managed to break that contact. I owe him my life. More than once. "Castiel said, with feeling.  
 

Angels reflected, and finally concluded.

"In light of some of the observations made, we believe that the Winchesters are deserved the access of paradise and the full acquittal for their ... relationship ..."  
 

Castiel gave a radiant smile and then hugged Adam, who was a little 'embarrassed.

"Okay ... I would say that we can now return to Earth ... I'm dying to let him know the news ... I did not say anything, and I want to enjoy their faces ... they force you to spoil me and sprinkle with red petals wherever I walk," said Adam feverish tone amused.

"After what you did for them, I believe that will be happy to do it," said Castiel.  
 

He touched the shoulder of Adam and so disappeared, leaving the paradise to return to Earth.

The angels uttered a sigh when they saw them disappear.

Some slumped to the ground.

"We hope that not do not come here anymore most other guys like Winchester, otherwise we would lose all our authorities of angels and we should write outside the gates of Heaven:

"Out of Service" many said, terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, now, many of you will be amazed now, but the fact is that I realized that he had forgotten the question degll angels and I could not pretend nothing <3  
> Dean and Sam continue obviously to be together and now they have also earned the heaven and the blessing of the angels <3


	32. How he loved them!

Bobby had not yet accustomed to lusty sex life of Sam and Dean.

Sure, there were two boys, and as a boys in principle thinks about sex all the time, due to a natural question, then imagine if boys are two and they do each other.

If then boys in matters they were young and beautiful and fit ... well ... fireworks ....

And it was better not to be found in the neighborhood, when this happened.

Bobby, however, thought that Dean and Sam, erased not enough , traces of their lustful passion.

For example, he found work clothes of Dean thrown in bulk at the furthest point of the bathroom.

It was his mechanic's overalls and wanted it to be treated well. Balls!

 

He could imagine Sam, at home, and his eyes that became vacant and burning with passion, looking at Dean so dirty work - clearly not they had abandoned the chase, but over time they could afford some peace, Dean was happy to help Bobby like a real happy family ..-  
Dean mischievous took off his suit and then ..

 

Fireworks…

The bathroom was all flooded, as well as the shower ... so imagine what happened next.

 

Clearly after sex rampant then, Sam had the bad habit of downing an entire bottle of milk, often still naked,

to regain energy, while Dean collapsed on the bed, which is also still naked.

 

Soon after, Sam joins him, collapsing in turn.

Bobby's priority is to stop thinking of them that way. He shook his head vigorously and turned on the television.

  
They were boys pestiferous overgrown, but how he loved them!

  
  
  



	33. Missing moment our valentine love

Missing moment of chapter 21 our valentine love

 

 

 

When Sam and Dean went to the spa for Valentine's Day, they cuddled in every possible way and learned that there were very tantalizing tricks for fun.

Thus it was that Dean settled naked, with the arms tied a white ribbon, so sexi, not squeezed too wrapped cushions, eating strawberries and cherries, while Sam pretended to give him injections of strawberries.

A Dean sometimes liked to be dominated by Sam, or at least, he liked to make him believe that he was to lead the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know what to say ... this story I had thought only four chapters and instead I've written thirty! I'm surprised and happy, and I confess that at first I wanted to cut any part of The End ... I did not wanted to write it and I wanted to go directly to this chapter after the Valentine's Day: D and i wanted to cut the part where Sam and Dean They do not know in "A terrible life." I imagined would come chapters very long and I was discouraged! But then I thought, why not put the chapters that definitely verrebberoi beautiful, for a bit of laziness? Come on, courage: p: p
> 
> I did well? <3
> 
> and I wanted to tell you that if you have already longing for I hate you and I love you, I think of two fanfiction missing moment in history when the two are still small. You will see ^^


End file.
